<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snitch by ughdiggory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502856">snitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdiggory/pseuds/ughdiggory'>ughdiggory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BDSM, Bisexual Blaise Zabini, Cedric Diggory Lives, Dark, Dark Magic, Depression, Dom/sub, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Emotional Sex, Emotionless, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Light Sadism, Love, Love Confessions, Luna Lovegood &amp; Draco Malfoy Friendship, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Multi, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Other, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Pining Draco Malfoy, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Top Draco Malfoy, numb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdiggory/pseuds/ughdiggory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which a girl and a boy start a rivalry which leads them to something neither of them expected</p><p>mature!!!</p><p>©︎ughdiggory 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Blaise Zabini, Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory/Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Favs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this book is labeled mature. following themes will be topical in this story:</p><p>-sexism<br/>
-homophobia<br/>
-self harm<br/>
-bdsm<br/>
-menstruation<br/>
-depression<br/>
-eating disorders<br/>
-obsessive compulsive disorder(s)</p><p>please have caution and be aware of yourself before, during and after reading.</p><p>i own none of the characters. this is a work of fiction. it is solely fan-based.</p><p>please do not translate or republish my work without my permission.</p><p>(eye im so formal it's scary guess which house i am hehe)</p><p>xx,cece</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">delany</span>:</p><p>"and you and your filthy little mudblood friend here are the first ones we'll come after.", he hisses at me, the sour tone in his voice unmistakable.</p><p>i shoot him a glance and laugh. "in your dreams, malfoy.", i snap back and grab my book from the desk, taking hermione's hand into mine and pulling her up along with me.</p><p>he gets up simultaneously and i flick my wand out at him. i'm glad no prefect is around to this time of day. that would cost me a handful of house points, swinging my wand around in the library.</p><p>he freezes on the spot, eyeing my wand fiercely. "you couldn't.", he chuckles bitterly and i bite my lip, leaning towards him. "you think?", i reply and smirk at him.</p><p>he reaches over and tries to grab the wand out of my hand but i'm too fast and snap my hand back. he scoffs and sits back down, slamming his hands onto his parchment, fresh black ink bleeding into the paper.</p><p>"try me.", he mutters and i scoff, putting my wand back into my robe. i let go of hermiones hand and help her gather her things off of the desk. draco snatches my quill and i reach out for it.</p><p>"hand it over.", i order but he just gives me a playful smirk. i step towards him but he only proceeds to put the quill into his pocket.</p><p>"say please.", he demands and i gasp at his words.</p><p>draco malfoy was the most disgusting, macho wizard in existence.</p><p>"pervert.", i hiss and hermione jumps up at my aggressive rage towards this boy. i feel sorry for her, she deserved a better friend than me. i wonder how she put up with it.</p><p>draco lifts his feet up onto the desk and puts one of his hands under his chin, the silver serpent ring around his finger reflecting the light. his tongue runs across his bottom lip and i shiver.</p><p>if he thinks he's getting anywhere with that, he is foolishly mistaken. two can play that game.</p><p>i straighten up and grab hermiones hand again, letting her know that i wasn't going to lose control, again.</p><p>"you know what, malfoy? keep it.", i say instead of screaming at him and proceed to guide hermione and i out of the library. we turn around and take a few steps before i stop and turn back to him.</p><p>"it'll be a good keepsake to remind you of this.", i add and turning around, i lift my skirt up at him, flashing him.</p><p>hermione gasps and before draco can say another word, we're running out the library, laughing.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>holy moly it feels so good to be writing something fresh and new ah!!! hi btw, i'm cece and i'm a ravenclaw through and theough eeep. i apologize in advance if i'm slow at updating, i have an editing account on instagram (same user) and i am working on that right now mainly. hope you're as excited as i am!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to girls like you by blackbear</p><p><span class="u">delany</span>:</p><p>"you are insane.", hermione laughs as we head towards gryffindor tower. i smile at her and flip my hair over my shoulder, rolling my shoulders back.</p><p>"what can i say? the crazy ones are the best.", i state and she bursts into a fit of giggles. i really enjoy hermiones company, she's become one of closest friends at school.</p><p>walking past the charms classroom, i can see a bunch of hufflepuffs lurking around the hallway, heading in our direction. leading the group was none other than cedric diggory.</p><p>we finally meet. all of us pause to greet each other. hermiones cheeks are still red from the laughing so when she makes eye contact with hannah abbott, her shyness is hidden.</p><p>"hey there, pretty boy diggory.", i smile and he grins at me, giving me a big hug. i hug him back tightly, smelling his citric scent and feeling his warmth.</p><p>"ah, my favorite delany delicious!", he exclaims and i laugh loudly. he spins me in a tight circle and sets me back down clumsily.</p><p>"sorry!", he smiles and i shove him playfully. "meanie.", i state and he pouts. i laugh again and he joins in.</p><p>hermione has dared herself to walk up to hannah and have a chat. that's the gryffindor in her. i smile and turn my attention back to cedric.</p><p>cedric is easily my best friend. our families have always been close, dating back to the 19th century, and i honestly think that cedric is like some sort of twin that i got separated from.</p><p>he is a year above me, though, so it wouldn't add up, but i like to imagine it that way. "how are things with cho?", i ask him and he blushes, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>i roll my eyes and gape at him. "don't tell me you haven't asked her yet?", i sigh and he shrugs, looking at me coyly.</p><p>"she's just so hard to catch.", he whispers and i cross my arms in front of me, my book bag slipping off my shoulder.</p><p>"what do i get?", i ask him. he looks down at his feet and i laugh. cedric and i just got each other, understood what the other person was trying to say before they even said it.</p><p>that's what made our connection so special.</p><p>"i'll get you a new cauldron.", he suggests and i frown. potions has to be my least favorite class, only because malfoy sadly excelled better than i did in it.</p><p>"mine's fine for now, how about some new quills?", i discuss and he looks up immediately. "deal.", he agrees and we shake on it.</p><p>we both discuss frantically our plans for the hogsmeade trip this weekend before hermione pulls me away and cedric rushes after his fellow housemates, splitting us apart.</p><p>i already felt the missing piece of his presence but i ignored it and guided hermione to gryffindor tower. her face was still a deep red and she had a bright smile on her face.</p><p>"what are you grinning like that for?", i ask her and she giggles, looking around to make sure we were completely alone. she leans over to me and whispers into my ear.</p><p>"i asked hannah out.", she tells me and i gasp, clasping a hand over my mouth. my book bag falls to the floor and hermione jumps up, shocked.</p><p>"no need to be so dramatic about it!", she laughs and fiddles with her hands as i clap wildly for her. "oh, merlin, hermione, yes!", i almost scream and bury my face into my hands, dancing around in a circle.</p><p>"hannah and hermione, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-", "shut it, del!", she snaps and i smile at her, leaning down to pick up my book bag.</p><p>"flashing me again, are we, aster?", a deep voice calls out and i spin around on my heel, pulling down my skirt instinctively.</p><p>draco is trodding towards us, a book clammed under one of his arms, a quill peeking out of his robe pocket. my quill.</p><p>"enjoying it, are we?", i hiss at him and he scoffs. "oh, please. don't flatter yourself, aster. i've seen far better than that.", he mocks and i curl my hands into fists.</p><p>hermione taps on my shoulder and i look at her, moving slowly so i don't startle her. she points towards harry and ron standing behind us and my jaw drops.</p><p>harry's eyes are wide open and ron looks sick. "you f-f-flashed him?", ron stammers and turns paler than he already was. i never knew that was even possible.</p><p>i shut my mouth and shrug carelessly, pushing my shame aside. i smile and turn to look at draco over my shoulder.</p><p>"do everyone a big favor, malfoy, and fuck off, will you?", i snap at him. "you're more annoying than a head full of nargles."</p><p>he scoffs. "you'd know that, wouldn't you?", he grumbles and turns around, storming away. his robes flick and flatter around him as he picks up his pace.</p><p>he turns the corner, out of my sight. i frown and lick my lip, wondering what a strange scenario had just happened.</p><p>for once, draco malfoy hadn't given me one of his nasty comebacks. well, he did, but usually our encounters ended up with him sounding like a female-using dickhead.</p><p>i turn back to the other boys and i shrug again, not knowing exactly how to explain what happened. harry pulls off his glasses and cleans them. ron's eyes are flitting between me and hermione.</p><p>"you have some serious explaining to do, del.", harry simply says and i sigh, rubbing my temple. harry could be quite blunt sometimes, it hurt me mentally to even understand him.</p><p>"i wish i could, but i need to get back to my dorm and help greg study. he's been having issues in divination.", i excuse myself and turn to hermione, putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"but hermione here can tell you something just as interesting!", i add and harry and ron both stare at her as she snaps her head at me.</p><p>"oh, thank you for throwing me under the bus!", she wails and i smile at her sweetly. i rush down the hallway and raise my hand at them, waving wildly.</p><p>"i'll tell you guys in charms tomorrow!", i promise and make my way to ravenclaw tower.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>i cant tell wether i like or hate this chapter ah.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>this is not iff to a good start, HELP</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to bad idea! by girl in red</p><p>
  <span class="u">draco:</span>
</p><p>my head hurt as i entered my room. my fists were clenched, my nails cutting into my skin, stinging. i toss the book on the floor and lock my door, ripping my robe off of me.</p><p>i threw my robe across my desk and stepped up to my window, loosening my tie, undoing the top button of my shirt.</p><p>delany aster was the most annoying witch i have ever met. she pissed me off, she made me mad. her stupid voice and her ugly face.</p><p>i lean against the wall, staring out the glass onto the grasses, eyeing the three hoops on one end of the quidditch pitch. my arms crossed in front of my chest, pressed close to me.</p><p>i could punch her. i don't care that she's a girl. i'd punch that little slut. she was absolutely disrespectful. how dare she flash me? did she think she was better than i was? too good for me?</p><p>i'd show that little bitch. i'll make her kiss my feet. i'll make her whimper and cry.</p><p>her face. bloody. her ass. red, sore.</p><p>"fuck!", i scream. i rip my tie off and storm to my bed, gripping onto the frame. i breathe in deeply, seeing her dirty smirk, the one i wanted to smack clean off of her face.</p><p>i'd kill her. i would murder her, barehanded if i have to.</p><p>i could just see my hands wrapped around her neck, watching her beg and shake under my grip. her nails would be scratching at my skin, trying to have me loosen her.</p><p>i would grab her hair, on the back of her head, that long, straight, dark brown hair, and i would smash her head against the wall. over and over again.</p><p>i wanted her to cry, to scream my name.</p><p>i sit down on my bed, letting go of the frame, biting onto my tongue. my hands folded into each other. i heaved another breath and gritted my teeth.</p><p>ironic, how the person i hated the most now didn't leave my thoughts. i just hated her even more for that, for unconsciously torturing me in even my own head. or was she doing this on purpose?</p><p>she was a smart witch, i have to admit. the smartest, if not. but was it possible? had she hexed me?</p><p>i will kill her. i will choke her. i'll have her on her knees.</p><p>a vulgar image flashed through my head and i cocked my head up, shutting my eyes, smirking. i suck in my bottom lip between my teeth and savor it.</p><p>her on her knees, my hard cock in her petty little mouth, fucking her mouth senselessly. my hand in her hair, pushing her faster onto me, her soft gags.</p><p><em>what the hell</em>.</p><p>i open my eyes again and jump up. i could feel my hard erection pressing desperately against my boxers. i ached to have her beg.</p><p>i shake my head and grab at my hair. i scream.</p><p>i hate her! i hate her!</p><p>i punch the wall, the skin of my knuckles splitting open on impact. i keep on punching, i cant feel the pain, i needed to kill her.</p><p>she was in my fucking head!</p><p>she didn't deserve to be in my thoughts. she was worthless. i couldn't let her posses me like that.</p><p>but honestly, i was totally fucked as soon as she flashed me. that dirty smirk, those black panties disappearing between her two ass cheeks.</p><p>the halters of her stockings, stepped tightly around her legs. i wanted to squeeze her thighs, press them so hard she would cry.</p><p>i could just scream.</p><p>the wall is splattered with blood when i pull back. i wince and the ache begins. my hands are ragingly in pain and i'm screaming my head off.</p><p>i'm pissed. i'm so pissed. i'm fucked!</p><p>there's banging on my door. i can hear it. i stop screaming, whimpering as i unlock my door. pansy stands there, scowling at me.</p><p>"what the fuck do you want?!", i shout and she shivers, raising her finger at me. blood drops from my hands onto the floor.</p><p>"look, if you're going to be fucking anyone, at least mute your walls?", she scoffs and looks down at my hands, frowning.</p><p>i grab her hand and pull her inside my room, locking the door and grabbing my wand from my desk. "muffliato.", i hex and turn to pansy, who's scared face makes me laugh.</p><p>"on your knees.", i hiss.</p><p>she wasn't delany. but they looked familiar enough for me to be able to envision her.</p><p>"what-", "now.".</p><p>pansy sinks to her knees without another complaint, just like i needed. i unbuckle my belt and snap it out of the loops. pansy gulps.</p><p>my hands still burn in pain but i needed this. i undid my zipper and pulled down my pants and boxers at the same time.</p><p>pansy's eyes turned hungry, but i immediately looked away. i needed to see delany's blue eyes, flickering innocently at me, begging for help.</p><p>as soon as delany wraps her lips around my hard dick i lose it. i'm grabbing her head and pushing her fully onto me, slamming right into her mouth.</p><p>my tip hits the back of her throat, making her gag loudly. i groan at the sound and throw my head back in pleasure.</p><p>just the sound of her moist mouth moving on me could make me come. i pushed her faster and faster, heaving for breaths.</p><p>"fuck.", i curse and bite my lip, looking down at the mop of dark hair moving back and forth. i slam her back onto my dick and her gag is loud and evident.</p><p>then delany pulls her head back. she gets up and a hand connects with my cheek, slapping me across the face.</p><p>"what the fuck, draco?!", delany screams.</p><p>but...pansy?</p><p>what was pansy doing in my room?</p><p>she unlocks the door and runs out, slamming the door behind her. i shiver and stare down at my hard length.</p><p>what am i doing?</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>BRUH ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE WRITTEN ANY SMUT HOLY UT FEELS SO WEIRD WHAT.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to young by vacations</p><p>
  <span class="u">delany:</span>
</p><p>it was friday finally. not really my favorite day, but the hogsmeade weekend was finally here. i had the worst classes today.</p><p>first potions with the slytherins and then some divination with the hufflepuffs, defence against the dark arts again with the hufflepuffs and lastly charms with the gryffindors.</p><p>i was not particularly excited for potions. why should i be? i was going to be in malfoy's vicinity again.</p><p>i roll my eyes at the thought and grab my ribbon and pull my hair to the back of my head, bundling it messily into a bun. luna appears next to me and smiles tightly, nodding towards me.</p><p>"you look tired.", she states and i sigh. i had dark circles under my eyes and i wouldn't be surprised if greg had them, too. we spent hours working on his homework last night.</p><p>"long night and bad dreams.", i reply to luna and she picks up her brush from the cupboard, pulling a part of her hair over her shoulder.</p><p>"bad dream? what about?", she asks and i lick my lips, putting hands on the sink, leaning onto it and looking at her reflection in the mirror whilst she brushed her long hair.</p><p>"just silly things.", i mumble and she looks at her hair tips. "might be nargles.", she mutters and i laugh, leaving her in the bathroom alone.</p><p>greg is sitting in one of the velvet couches when i enter the common room and his eyes meet mine. he didn't look as tired as i did. he gets up and rushes towards me.</p><p>he looks very happy, if i'm honest. his skin is glimmering a health tan shade and his black hair is slightly wet.</p><p>"thank you, so, so much for last night.", he stammers and i smile, shaking my head. "of course.", i simply say and walk past him, leaving ravenclaw tower without another word.</p><p>my book bag is swinging against me as i run towards the hufflepuff house. i had promised to meet up with cedric before classes.</p><p>i run down the stairs, watching my feet step quietly on the stone. i count the steps i take. voices echo through the stairway and i look up, seeing a group of slytherins.</p><p>a part of my robe catches under my feet and i loose my footing, falling down the steps, headfirst. my book bag falls off of my shoulder and my shoulder connects with the stone, pain racing through my body.</p><p>"shit!", i screech and finally end up on the last step on my stomach, my robe fanning all around me, my skirt pushed up. i try to catch my breath and get up as fast as possible, tugging my skirt down.</p><p>maybe i should just be wearing pants from now on. too many people have seen my arse now, some of them who i despise.</p><p>"you alright?", a husky voice asks and i look around me frantically, brushing madly. i finally see him, a tall boy with curly blonde hair framing his angular face.</p><p>his hand stretches out in front of him and i realize he's holding my book bag. i nod and take the book bag, smiling tightly. "thank you.", i mumble and feel heat rising to my cheeks.</p><p>i look back at his face daringly and lick my lips. "i've never seen you around.", i state and he clears his throat, biting his lip. "yeah, i just transferred.", he explains and i nod.</p><p>"from where?", i ask him and he breathes in deeply. "from revends school for boys.", he tells me and i frown. "never heard of it. is it a wizarding school?"</p><p>he blushes and looks down at his feet. "no. it's a muggle school.", he admits and i nod slowly. he looks back up to me but i can tell he's scared and intimidated, although he was towering over me.</p><p>"well, why the transfer?", i question and he clicks his tongue. i see he has blue robes on. i freeze and reach a hand out, grabbing his cloak. "ravenclaw?", i whisper to myself and he shudders.</p><p>"i just got sorted.", he tells me and i take in a breath. "well, welcome to the house, i guess.", i lock eyes with him and am entranced.</p><p>they are a piercing light green, a dark circle around the iris. he smiles and dimples appear on either side of his face. "thank you.", he says and i can see a trio of slytherins leaving their house.</p><p>"shit.", i curse under my breath and the newbie turns around to see what caught my attention.</p><p>of course it had to be draco and his goons.</p><p>i try to hide my face behind my hair and tug at the newbies cloak again, turning him back to me. he looks confused, but i don't have any time to explain to him.</p><p>i pull his head down to level with mine, pushing us against the railing, my back pressed against it. his breathing hitches and i press my lips onto his to have him shut up.</p><p>draco, crabbe and goyle walk past us, heading towards the potions classroom. i can hear goyle snigger and shut my eyes, tilting my head so they cannot recognize me.</p><p>the newbie is almost frozen in shock so i take his hand and place it on my waist stealthily. his lips aren't moving against mine so it looks like i'm completely sucking the life out of him.</p><p>they are finally out of sight and i push the newbie away from me, wiping my lips with the back of my hand, gasping for air, as is he.</p><p>"wow.", he whispers and i gulp, looking up. he is flushing red and i giggle, leaning against the wall. "sorry about that. just my, uhm, mortal enemy was passing.", i admit and he laughs.</p><p>"okay. okay.", he repeats and runs a hand through his messy hair. i nod and sigh out, looking away from him until he stretches his hand out to me.</p><p>"i'm wren pleasance.", he says and i shake his hand formally, smiling at him. "delany aster. and sorry about that, again.", i reply and he smirks at me.</p><p>"well, cant complain, can i? if that's the standard welcome they give here then i'm excited for the rest.", he jokes and i blush, putting my hand onto my burning cheek.</p><p>"see you around, delany aster.", he whispers and steps up the stairs, disappearing out of my sight. i gulp and hold my breath, slapping my head.</p><p>i'm so stupid, god! so childish!</p><p>the bell rings and i stumble down the last steps, running towards potions.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>hey everyone!!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>how are y'all doing?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to reflections by the neighbourhood</p><p>
  <span class="u">delany</span>
</p><p>i storm into the potions classroom just as professor snape is about to begin his lecture. i blush and hold out my potions book.</p><p>"excuse me, professor. i had to rush back to get my book.", i lie and he breathes in deeply, folding his hands in front of him.</p><p>"have a seat, miss aster.", he dismisses me and i quickly pace to my chair next to pansy. she looks pale, sick almost.</p><p>snape begins his lecturing and tells us that we will be brewing amortentia again, since nobody was able to make it last time, not even smart arsed malfoy.</p><p>just thinking of him makes me want to vomit.</p><p>i turn around and i can see him glowering at me, his gray eyes piercing through me. i frown back at him, and he rolls his eyes, looking away from me.</p><p>i turn back to the front and open my potions book, turning to the ingredients page for amortentia. i let pansy collect our things.</p><p>pansy wasn't the brightest student, so i helped her in a lot of her classes. we weren't close friends, nobody really liked pansy apart from a couple of her house mates.</p><p>if you thought draco was an ass, pansy was even worse. just nobody bothered to deal with her anymore. we had a mutual feeling towards each other.</p><p>i start both our fires and set our cauldrons on them, full with water. i look over my shoulder, back at malfoy, and watch him cutting up some peppermint leaves.</p><p>the way his fingers wrapped around the handle of the knife so delicately astonished me. and when he wrapped them tighter to slice up the leaf, his arm pushing down against the chopping board, it was intriguing.</p><p>"staring at malfoy?", pansy nudges me and i turn to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "just hoping he doesn't make it again.", i giggle and she smirks.</p><p>i start off by weighing ashwinder eggs, picking from a pile of different sized ones. then i crushed them finely, setting them aside.</p><p>i prepare the rest of my ingredients, seething them up in arrangement and i pick up the first thing to add, pearl dust, and pour it into my bubbling cauldron water.</p><p>i pick up my ladle and stir twice clockwise, three counterclockwise and another clockwise. i keep my focus on the given instructions on the book.</p><p>but my mind is drifting. i didn't have to turn and look at him again either to have him on my mind. the things i would do to that boy.</p><p>i'd kick him in the balls, hard. i'd push his head into that expensive and silly cauldron of his. i'll shove him off of his fucking broomstick.</p><p>"watch it!", pansy hisses and i look down at my cauldron, seeing that i'm almost adding too much powdered moonstone. i stop and drop the rest on my desk, blushing.</p><p>i pick up my wand, eye around the room. snape is staring at me, harshly, so i look back at my cauldron, gulp and shut my eyes, mumbling my charm.</p><p>the cauldron glows a dark purple as i open my eyes again and i laugh in surprise. its smells fimly of green apple and parchment. i spin around and see draco staring at me, mouth agape.</p><p>"you've got a little drool there, malfoy.", i tell him and he glowers at me, shutting his mouth. a hard line sets by his cheeks and i roll my shoulders back in satisfaction.</p><p>i turn back around and see snape striding my way, leering over my cauldron. he lifts his wand to the brim of it, taps once and puts his wand away.</p><p>"good work, miss aster. that will be 10 points to ravenclaw.", he mutters to himself almost and picks up a bottle, pouring some of my potion into it.</p><p>he walks back to the front of the classroom and pansy leans over to me. "if you don't give me extra tutoring sessions, i'll murder you.", she hisses and i smirk at her.</p><p>"amortentia smells different for every person. it is the scent of what you love the most.", he explains for what feels like the thousandth time.</p><p>i mentally roll my eyes as someone behind me perks up. "what if you don't love anything? must be hard for some people, what do you say, aster?".</p><p>i turn around and see crabbe and goyle sniggering at draco's childish antic. i frown at him angrily and he just smirks, that cocky, fucking smirk.</p><p>"mr. malfoy, come up here and tells us what you smell." , snape grumbles and draco stands up, straightening his robes. he strides to the front of the room, my eyes following him fiercely.</p><p>snape holds out the bottle under his nose and draco breathes in deeply, shutting his eyes. the pause makes everything more annoying. he is so dramatic.</p><p>then he turns around, smiling broadly. "i smell peaches and maple syrup. oh, and the snitch.", he announces and walks back to his seat, sitting down next to crabbe.</p><p>pansy shuffles stiffly in her chair next to me and starts biting at her nails. luna taps me on the shoulder from behind me with her wand and i turn around.</p><p>"why did draco malfoy smell you?", she whispers and i choke on my laugh. she frowns and tilts her head, pointing her wand at me.</p><p>"you sure he wasn't just thinking about his mummy's pancakes? get over yourself, luna. i hate him.", i retort and she licks her lips, leaning back, eyeing me.</p><p>i turn back around and snape is lecturing us again about what the scent might mean. i turn off my head and think about draco's words.</p><p>
  <em>peaches and maple syrup.</em>
</p><p>peaches were my favorite fruit. i loved everything about them. the color, the scent, the flavor. i couldn't believe malfoy liked them too. that probably just ruined them for me.</p><p>i had been using the same maple syrup body lotion for years and i always got complimented on how sweet i smelled. i used to like it, but now that draco malfoy has smelled that i'll probably never use it again.</p><p>the bell rings, dismissing us. i get up, almost in trance, and head to the door just as someone shoves me aside. i look up, meeting his evil eyes.</p><p>"watch it, aster.", he mumbles, shoving a square piece of folded parchment into my hand. i stand there and watch him leave.</p><p>what a bipolar douche.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>i never know what to write in these a/n's. but i'll keep on writing while i still have time and creativity hehe so if i go on a posting break, i'm only working on school things :/</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to dead to me by kali uchis</p><p>
  <span class="u">delany</span>
</p><p>classes are over and i run through the halls, on a strict schedule to get to my dorm as quick as possible to be rid of my book bag.</p><p>i know cedric had his house team meet up for quidditch practice after school and i had to apologize for not meeting him before classes.</p><p>i know he probably isn't mad, but i know that if i don't explain myself, my self destructive self will completely break me.</p><p>i finally get to ravenclaw tower and grumble as i'm being given a riddle to solve. i didn't have patience for this, but i needed to keep my head level.</p><p>"what starts running at the flick of a switch?", the voice asks me and i frown, creasing my forehead. <em>fucking door, i don't have time!</em></p><p>"water from a tap.", i hiss and i squeeze myself through the gap as the door opens slowly. i climb up the stairs and head straight for the closet in my dorm.</p><p>i change into one of the hufflepuff quidditch sweaters that cedric once gave me as a joke. i glance at my reflection in the window and smile.</p><p>yellow looked good on me. too bad i wasn't a hufflepuff. but it made sense, i wasn't necessarily nice to everyone.</p><p>i run back out of the dorm, almost crashing into luna in the common room as i head for the door. "sorry!", i mumble and race through the halls of the castle, breathing heavily.</p><p>my skirt flutters and i curse under my breath for not wearing pants, again. i clamber down the stairs and follow my path to the quidditch field.</p><p>as expected, 12 hufflepuff students on brooms were zipping through the air, doing a few drills with bludgers.</p><p>i head for the stands and climb up the steps, wrapping my fingers around the sleeves of the sweater. i am almost at the top when im pulled back harshly.</p><p>"what-", i begin but a hand is pushed over my mouth. i stare into malfoy's gray eyes and reach out to hit him. he dodges and presses his hand tighter on my mouth.</p><p>"did you not read my fucking note?", he hisses and i frown meanly at him. he lets go and i catch my breath, spitting at his feet.</p><p>"what, you think i read that thing? why on earth should i have done that?", i scoff and he growls, placing his finger with the serpent ring under his chin.</p><p>"you're very cute when you run, aster. like a little child running to his daddy.", he chuckles and i snort at him, flipping him off. "in your dreams, malfoy.", i reply.</p><p>he steps closer to me and my breath hitches. i keep my eyes locked on his, trying to look as brave as possible. he looks me up and down and i seem to shrink in size as he stands only inches from me.</p><p>"read it.", he demands and i roll my eyes at him, scowling. he frowns harshly at me, his eyes shoo uns daggers at me. "now.", he whispers huskily and i shudder visibly.</p><p>he chuckles lowly and i fish through my pockets for it and pull it out, unfolding it in front of me. "you should be happy i even kept it.", i state but he remains silent.</p><p>i can see his tidy penmanship on the parchment, the a's looking like little curly number 2's. his i's dotted with round circles rather than just a plain dot.</p><p>
  <em>i might even spare you</em>
</p><p>i laugh at the words, raising it next to my head and cocking my head to the side, leaning onto my left leg, putting the other hand on my waist.</p><p>"<em>this </em>was what you wanted to say?", i ask and he nods, his face serious. i laugh again and toss it at him. he doesn't even flinch.</p><p>"you don't deserve to die.", he tells me and i sigh, my heart picking its pace. maybe malfoy wasn't so awful? did he have a soft spot?</p><p>"no, i'd much rather have you tortured.", he admits with a sadistic grin and i stiffen at his comment. my head is straight again and i feel rage channel inside me.</p><p>"you'll be my slave.", he whispers and i curl my fingers in my palms into fists, moving the sleeves up to my wrists.</p><p>"i'll have you clean my house, you'll be sleeping the laundry room. maybe i'll even let my guests have a go at you, being the skirt lifting slut you are, you'd probably enjoy it, too.", he adds.</p><p>i snap.</p><p>my arm coils forward uncontrollably, straight onto his nose. a soft crack sounds and draco staggers backwards, grabbing his face, moaning.</p><p>i breathe heavily and stare at him. he pulls his hands away, staring down into his palms. they're full of blood, as is his face.</p><p>his eyes are dark with hate as he looks at me. my knuckles ache and i pull the sleeves over my hands again, sucking in a breath and running up the stairs to the stand.</p><p>i sit down and try to focus onto the players zipping through the air but draco's fearful face is still in front of my eyes, the look in his eyes unforgettable.</p><p>then a player stops in front of my stand and i get up, smiling at cedric. "looking good in that sweater.", he calls out and i jump up and down, chanting a couple of silly hufflepuff songs.</p><p>he flys away, his eyes watching his teammates carefully, correcting them at times. but he sneaks glances back at me from time to time and when he does, i time a fake smile.</p><p>even after practice i cannot get that incident between me and malfoy out of my head.</p><p>did i break his nose? it definitely looked and sounded it. so what? even if i did, he's smart enough to fix it himself.</p><p>as i'm in my bed again, i stare at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. but i cant. i just cant.</p><p>his stupid face won't leave my head and i hated him for that.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>i am very well aware that ravenclaw and slytherin aren't the best match, which is exactly why i find it fitting for draco and delany. they constantly want to stay a step ahead of each other, prove themselves to be better than the other.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i don't really know how else to explain it, haha. but how do you find the plot so far? feel free to comment!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to daddy issues by the neighbourhood</p><p>
  <span class="u">draco</span>
</p><p>my nose aches like a bitch and i'm still cursing under my breath for not hitting that slut back when i could have. i'm in front of my mirror, my charms book lying open in the sink.</p><p>i pull out my wand from my robe and wipe some of my blood away from under my nose. i straighten my posture and breathe in deeply.</p><p>"<em>episkey.</em>", i chant and the cartilage of my nose cracks back together, shooting another wave of pain through my body. i groan and screw my eyes shut.</p><p>that horrendous girl. i'll teach her. i will.</p><p>i snap my book shut and storm back to my dorm, tossing it onto the overruled desk. i walk towards my bed and reach under my pillow, grabbing my notebook.</p><p>i flop down on the bed and start angrily doodling in it with a quill. her quill. it paints fine black lines onto the pages as i sketch randomly a form of a face.</p><p>i let my hand do it's thing, etching forms of eyes and nose into the face obliviously while a raging line of curses trained through my head consistently.</p><p>the scribbles start building up a familiar face, one that i could just not get out of my head. as i put the quill down i need to bite my tongue not to scream again.</p><p>why did i even keep her stupid fucking quill? it was just a quill, it's not special. just her stupid clammy hand had been wrapped around it, maybe she even tickled her pink, full lips with it, muttering stupid little curses and writing stupid words.</p><p>everything she did was stupid. but she was insanely smart. it drove me crazy. i didn't understand how one could be so wise and idiotic at the same time.</p><p>i would need to knock it into her head.</p><p>i stare at the finished drawing again but i no longer feel like screaming my head off. i rip out the page and crumple it up, despite it honestly being my best sketch, and toss it across the room.</p><p>my jaw is set so hard, it aches my head.</p><p>i need to leave before i explode again and do the same shit i did yesterday with pansy. she was obviously scarred from it, couldn't even look at me at our table.</p><p>i felt sorry for her. i hadn't wanted to let my rage out on her but she was there. wrong place, wrong time. not really my fault she had to stick her nose into that what wasn't her business.</p><p>i pull of my robes and grab a black sweatshirt from my cupboard instead. i was quite glad to have a single dorm as a prefect. i couldn't imagine still sharing a room with crabbe and goyle.</p><p>i pick up my sketch book again and consider taking it along with me. but then i glance again at the quill and drop the idea.</p><p>instead, i bend over my trunk and fish out this one muggle artifact that actually intrigued me so much i had to have one. a walkman.</p><p>of course, i had a bunch of tapes i had bought. i mean, i went into a <em>muggle</em> store. i really loved this thing.</p><p>i pulled out one of the tapes. <em>keep it together</em>. it's a mixtape i made last summer before returning to hogwarts. i push it in the walkman and grab the headphones, shoving them into the pockets of my pants.</p><p>i walk out of my room and almost run into pansy. as soon as she glances at me, she pales and looks down at her feet, wanting to run past me to her own dorm.</p><p>i grab her by the wrist and she stiffens, sucking in a deep breath, scared. i shut my eyes painfully and lean towards her ear.</p><p>"i'm sorry.", i whisper to her softly and release her. she doesn't move immediately but i know that she is relieved when i walk past her, out of the slytherin dungeon.</p><p>i start making my way up towards the astronomy tower, watching my steps as i go. i pass cedric diggory on my way up and i give him a friendly nod.</p><p>i glance around on the third floor and see a light glowing at the end of the hallway. i hide behind a pillar and just hope that filch passes me without seeing me.</p><p>i mean, i could state i was doing prefect duties, but that wouldn't make any sense since my house was in the cellars.</p><p>filch doesn't even turn the corner but walks back to where he came from and i hurriedly run towards the spiral staircase leading to the astronomy tower.</p><p>i climb them silently and fluidly, keeping on my tip-toes. "<em>alohamora.</em>", i tap my wand against the door but it doesn't click open.</p><p>i try again, but it doesn't work. i'm dumbfounded. this always works! what was happening?</p><p>i sigh and lean my back against the door, only for the door to open behind me. i lose my footing and plummet onto my arse.</p><p>"fuck!", i hiss and get up, wiping the dust from my pants. i turn around a see a small shadow sitting by a window, petite and very still.</p><p>i shut the door quietly and stare at the shadow quietly, an eerie silence between us. i pick up my wand and lick my lips.</p><p>"<em>lumos</em>.", both our voices mutter, the other one being higher pitched. the light blinds me at first and i have to adjust my eyes to it.</p><p>i step closer to the window and drop my wand as soon as i recognize the face. my rage is back and i could scream. i always could scream at that face.</p><p>delany fucking aster was sitting there.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>as you guys can see, draco has quite the, uh, AnGEr iSsUEs. but wbk tbh&lt;3</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to kiss with a fist by florence + the machine</p><p>
  <span class="u">delany</span>
</p><p>"what the fuck!", he bellows and i jump up onto my feet. "<em>muffliato!</em>", i hurriedly chant and scowl at him. "you idiot!", i shout back and he rolls his eyes at me.</p><p>"you're the one whose in my fucking hideout!", he snaps and i laugh at him. "<em>your </em>hideout?!", i scoff. he picks up his want and points it at me.</p><p>"yes!", he replies and flicks his wand, disarming me. "hey!", i protest and climb down from the ledge, picking it up. "<em>flipendo!</em>", i hex right at him but he blocks it.</p><p>"are you fucking serious?!", he laughs. i feel the rage towards him raise in me. "you could never win in a duel against me, you know that!", he declares and i shake my head.</p><p>"bet, malfoy.", i retort and he smirks at me, waking backwards, moving his feet slowly. i need to be focused. i cannot let him win. i would die of shame if he did.</p><p>the way he called me a slut today really got to my head. cedric could see that something was bothering me but when he asked, i had snapped at him like a total bitch.</p><p>i apologized but my anger towards this horrid and rude pure blood was still channeled within me. i had to show him that i had the upper hand.</p><p>he's about the throw a curse towards me when i mutter "<em>depulso.</em>", and he is flung back. his back connects with the pile of astronomy books in the corner.</p><p>he winced and i smirk. "not so tough now, are we, malfoy?", i chuckle and he limps forward. but i know this tactic, act weak and then surprise attack. i did. same thing for a while.</p><p>i hold my wand at fake ease, clamping onto it tightly, ready to move my muscles as soon as he moved his. "<em>incendio.</em>", he mumbles but i shield it off with a countercurse.</p><p>he looks deflated. i knew that i could win this. "<em>serpensortia!</em>", i hiss and a large boa constrictor flies out of the tip of my wand.</p><p>"<em>expecto patronum!</em>", he bellows and a silver raven flies out of his wand, diving onto the snake, making both disappear into thin air, leaving behind the raven's glowing trail.</p><p>i'm stunned, actually surprised at how draco had done that so quickly. like he had been practicing it since he was young.</p><p>"didn't know you even had a happy memory.", i joke. i level my eyes to his and am too late. "<em>petrificus totalus!</em>", he hexes and i'm stunned.</p><p>literally.</p><p>i cant move at all and i curse at myself for letting it all get to my head. draco chuckles and steps closer, rolling up the sleeves of his black sweatshirt, revealing his bare arms.</p><p>i can see the mark on the inside of one of his arms.<br/>i'm not too surprised, but it's still shocking to see one up close, especially on a hogwarts student.</p><p>"see, aster. i told you so.", he says coyly and i wear, i would punch him again if i wasn't frozen in position.</p><p>"now let's see what your nosy self was doing up here before i report you to your head of house.", he coos and walks towards the window ledge.</p><p>i want to scream at him. kick him. anything. he grabs the book and glances at the cover, holding his wand over the letters of it.</p><p>"<em>the picture of dorian gray</em>.", he reads and i gulp, wanting to shut my eyes so i wouldn't have to see his stupid smirk.</p><p>but the smirk never comes and he unfreezes me. i stumble towards him and snatch the book out of his hands, pressing it hard against my chest.</p><p>i look away from him and see something lying in the corner where the books were. draco must have lost it when i threw that curse at him.</p><p>"<em>accio.</em>", i calk out and catch it in my hand. draco looks at it and is about to snatch it out of my hand but i'm faster. it's a cassette tape.</p><p>"what in merlin's beard would you need <em>this</em> for?", i laugh and he snags it, shoving it into his pocket. he sneers at me and climbs up the ledge i was just sitting at when he came in.</p><p>"fuck off, aster.", he growls and i raise an eyebrow at him. "don't tell me you actually use something made by, i dare say it in front of you, <em>muggles</em>?", i tease him, dragging out the last word.</p><p>he cocks his head to look at me, an evil frown imprinted on his face. "you lost the first fight, don't try getting in another one so soon.", he threatens.</p><p>but it only makes me want to play some more. i laugh out loud and smirk at him. "you have a walkman? wow, draco, this is some great gossip!", i exclaim and he holds out his wand threateningly.</p><p>"shut up.", he growls and i climb up to sit next to him, leaning over towards him, trying to dominate visually over him.</p><p>"or what?", i whisper and i can hear his breathing hitch, his rage rising against me. i loved to play with this anger of his. i wanted to see him break.</p><p>"or i'll make you.", he mutters and looks at me with dark eyes. i hold my breath, taking in his threat and processing it. did he just mean it like i think he did?</p><p>i disgust myself, for even picturing that. i would hit my head if he weren't here. might even jump out of this fucking tower. he nods towards my book.</p><p>"what's that?", he asks and i frown. "why would you care about muggle literature?", i answer and i can tell he's frustrated with me.</p><p>"you know what, forget it.", he exhales and bites his lip, curling his hands onto fists. suddenly, he pulls out his walkman and plugs in his headphones, putting one into his ear.</p><p>the other he gives to me. i sit there, holding the earbud in my hand, confused. draco waits for me to put it in my ear but i'm nervous, so he grabs it from my hand impatiently, putting it into my ear.</p><p>he puts in the tape and presses play, setting the walkman down between us. i watch him glance out the window, his gray eyes glimmering in the dusk.</p><p>the first chords of a song start playing, slow and soft. a female starts singing gently and draco starts swaying to the beat, as if he knows this song off by heart.</p><p>
  <em>i'm laughing on the outside, crying on the inside, cause i'm so in love with you.</em>
</p><p>he closes his eyes, breathing in slowly, leaning his head back. i marvel the arch of his neck, the pale skin stretched tightly across it.</p><p>i look away hurriedly. i cannot be staring at draco malfoy this way. i resented him. i don't need to fool myself into finding him attractive.</p><p>i pull the earbud out of my ear, scoffing at him. i pick up my book and jump down from the ledge. i turn and see him frowning at me.</p><p>"good night, malfoy.", i grunt at him and he shrugs, putting the second headphone in and ignoring me. i roll my eyes, breathing hard. i wanted to punch him again.</p><p>before i can fulfill my desire of hurting him again, i force myself to turn around and exit the astronomy room, leaving him behind.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>i am not quite sure how many chapters i'm going to spend with them arguing like cats and dogs. but we'll see , i guess;)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to daddy issues by the neighbourhood</p><p>
  <span class="u">draco</span>
</p><p>my nose aches like a bitch and i'm still cursing under my breath for not hitting that slut back when i could have. i'm in front of my mirror, my charms book lying open in the sink.</p><p>i pull out my wand from my robe and wipe some of my blood away from under my nose. i straighten my posture and breathe in deeply.</p><p>"<em>episkey.</em>", i chant and the cartilage of my nose cracks back together, shooting another wave of pain through my body. i groan and screw my eyes shut.</p><p>that horrendous girl. i'll teach her. i will.</p><p>i snap my book shut and storm back to my dorm, tossing it onto the overruled desk. i walk towards my bed and reach under my pillow, grabbing my notebook.</p><p>i flop down on the bed and start angrily doodling in it with a quill. her quill. it paints fine black lines onto the pages as i sketch randomly a form of a face.</p><p>i let my hand do it's thing, etching forms of eyes and nose into the face obliviously while a raging line of curses trained through my head consistently.</p><p>the scribbles start building up a familiar face, one that i could just not get out of my head. as i put the quill down i need to bite my tongue not to scream again.</p><p>why did i even keep her stupid fucking quill? it was just a quill, it's not special. just her stupid clammy hand had been wrapped around it, maybe she even tickled her pink, full lips with it, muttering stupid little curses and writing stupid words.</p><p>everything she did was stupid. but she was insanely smart. it drove me crazy. i didn't understand how one could be so wise and idiotic at the same time.</p><p>i would need to knock it into her head.</p><p>i stare at the finished drawing again but i no longer feel like screaming my head off. i rip out the page and crumple it up, despite it honestly being my best sketch, and toss it across the room.</p><p>my jaw is set so hard, it aches my head.</p><p>i need to leave before i explode again and do the same shit i did yesterday with pansy. she was obviously scarred from it, couldn't even look at me at our table.</p><p>i felt sorry for her. i hadn't wanted to let my rage out on her but she was there. wrong place, wrong time. not really my fault she had to stick her nose into that what wasn't her business.</p><p>i pull of my robes and grab a black sweatshirt from my cupboard instead. i was quite glad to have a single dorm as a prefect. i couldn't imagine still sharing a room with crabbe and goyle.</p><p>i pick up my sketch book again and consider taking it along with me. but then i glance again at the quill and drop the idea.</p><p>instead, i bend over my trunk and fish out this one muggle artifact that actually intrigued me so much i had to have one. a walkman.</p><p>of course, i had a bunch of tapes i had bought. i mean, i went into a <em>muggle</em> store. i really loved this thing.</p><p>i pulled out one of the tapes. <em>keep it together</em>. it's a mixtape i made last summer before returning to hogwarts. i push it in the walkman and grab the headphones, shoving them into the pockets of my pants.</p><p>i walk out of my room and almost run into pansy. as soon as she glances at me, she pales and looks down at her feet, wanting to run past me to her own dorm.</p><p>i grab her by the wrist and she stiffens, sucking in a deep breath, scared. i shut my eyes painfully and lean towards her ear.</p><p>"i'm sorry.", i whisper to her softly and release her. she doesn't move immediately but i know that she is relieved when i walk past her, out of the slytherin dungeon.</p><p>i start making my way up towards the astronomy tower, watching my steps as i go. i pass cedric diggory on my way up and i give him a friendly nod.</p><p>i glance around on the third floor and see a light glowing at the end of the hallway. i hide behind a pillar and just hope that filch passes me without seeing me.</p><p>i mean, i could state i was doing prefect duties, but that wouldn't make any sense since my house was in the cellars.</p><p>filch doesn't even turn the corner but walks back to where he came from and i hurriedly run towards the spiral staircase leading to the astronomy tower.</p><p>i climb them silently and fluidly, keeping on my tip-toes. "<em>alohamora.</em>", i tap my wand against the door but it doesn't click open.</p><p>i try again, but it doesn't work. i'm dumbfounded. this always works! what was happening?</p><p>i sigh and lean my back against the door, only for the door to open behind me. i lose my footing and plummet onto my arse.</p><p>"fuck!", i hiss and get up, wiping the dust from my pants. i turn around a see a small shadow sitting by a window, petite and very still.</p><p>i shut the door quietly and stare at the shadow quietly, an eerie silence between us. i pick up my wand and lick my lips.</p><p>"<em>lumos</em>.", both our voices mutter, the other one being higher pitched. the light blinds me at first and i have to adjust my eyes to it.</p><p>i step closer to the window and drop my wand as soon as i recognize the face. my rage is back and i could scream. i always could scream at that face.</p><p>delany fucking aster was sitting there.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>as you guys can see, draco has quite the, uh, AnGEr iSsUEs. but wbk tbh&lt;3</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to kiss with a fist by florence + the machine</p><p>
  <span class="u">delany</span>
</p><p>"what the fuck!", he bellows and i jump up onto my feet. "<em>muffliato!</em>", i hurriedly chant and scowl at him. "you idiot!", i shout back and he rolls his eyes at me.</p><p>"you're the one whose in my fucking hideout!", he snaps and i laugh at him. "<em>your </em>hideout?!", i scoff. he picks up his want and points it at me.</p><p>"yes!", he replies and flicks his wand, disarming me. "hey!", i protest and climb down from the ledge, picking it up. "<em>flipendo!</em>", i hex right at him but he blocks it.</p><p>"are you fucking serious?!", he laughs. i feel the rage towards him raise in me. "you could never win in a duel against me, you know that!", he declares and i shake my head.</p><p>"bet, malfoy.", i retort and he smirks at me, waking backwards, moving his feet slowly. i need to be focused. i cannot let him win. i would die of shame if he did.</p><p>the way he called me a slut today really got to my head. cedric could see that something was bothering me but when he asked, i had snapped at him like a total bitch.</p><p>i apologized but my anger towards this horrid and rude pure blood was still channeled within me. i had to show him that i had the upper hand.</p><p>he's about the throw a curse towards me when i mutter "<em>depulso.</em>", and he is flung back. his back connects with the pile of astronomy books in the corner.</p><p>he winced and i smirk. "not so tough now, are we, malfoy?", i chuckle and he limps forward. but i know this tactic, act weak and then surprise attack. i did. same thing for a while.</p><p>i hold my wand at fake ease, clamping onto it tightly, ready to move my muscles as soon as he moved his. "<em>incendio.</em>", he mumbles but i shield it off with a countercurse.</p><p>he looks deflated. i knew that i could win this. "<em>serpensortia!</em>", i hiss and a large boa constrictor flies out of the tip of my wand.</p><p>"<em>expecto patronum!</em>", he bellows and a silver raven flies out of his wand, diving onto the snake, making both disappear into thin air, leaving behind the raven's glowing trail.</p><p>i'm stunned, actually surprised at how draco had done that so quickly. like he had been practicing it since he was young.</p><p>"didn't know you even had a happy memory.", i joke. i level my eyes to his and am too late. "<em>petrificus totalus!</em>", he hexes and i'm stunned.</p><p>literally.</p><p>i cant move at all and i curse at myself for letting it all get to my head. draco chuckles and steps closer, rolling up the sleeves of his black sweatshirt, revealing his bare arms.</p><p>i can see the mark on the inside of one of his arms.<br/>i'm not too surprised, but it's still shocking to see one up close, especially on a hogwarts student.</p><p>"see, aster. i told you so.", he says coyly and i wear, i would punch him again if i wasn't frozen in position.</p><p>"now let's see what your nosy self was doing up here before i report you to your head of house.", he coos and walks towards the window ledge.</p><p>i want to scream at him. kick him. anything. he grabs the book and glances at the cover, holding his wand over the letters of it.</p><p>"<em>the picture of dorian gray</em>.", he reads and i gulp, wanting to shut my eyes so i wouldn't have to see his stupid smirk.</p><p>but the smirk never comes and he unfreezes me. i stumble towards him and snatch the book out of his hands, pressing it hard against my chest.</p><p>i look away from him and see something lying in the corner where the books were. draco must have lost it when i threw that curse at him.</p><p>"<em>accio.</em>", i calk out and catch it in my hand. draco looks at it and is about to snatch it out of my hand but i'm faster. it's a cassette tape.</p><p>"what in merlin's beard would you need <em>this</em> for?", i laugh and he snags it, shoving it into his pocket. he sneers at me and climbs up the ledge i was just sitting at when he came in.</p><p>"fuck off, aster.", he growls and i raise an eyebrow at him. "don't tell me you actually use something made by, i dare say it in front of you, <em>muggles</em>?", i tease him, dragging out the last word.</p><p>he cocks his head to look at me, an evil frown imprinted on his face. "you lost the first fight, don't try getting in another one so soon.", he threatens.</p><p>but it only makes me want to play some more. i laugh out loud and smirk at him. "you have a walkman? wow, draco, this is some great gossip!", i exclaim and he holds out his wand threateningly.</p><p>"shut up.", he growls and i climb up to sit next to him, leaning over towards him, trying to dominate visually over him.</p><p>"or what?", i whisper and i can hear his breathing hitch, his rage rising against me. i loved to play with this anger of his. i wanted to see him break.</p><p>"or i'll make you.", he mutters and looks at me with dark eyes. i hold my breath, taking in his threat and processing it. did he just mean it like i think he did?</p><p>i disgust myself, for even picturing that. i would hit my head if he weren't here. might even jump out of this fucking tower. he nods towards my book.</p><p>"what's that?", he asks and i frown. "why would you care about muggle literature?", i answer and i can tell he's frustrated with me.</p><p>"you know what, forget it.", he exhales and bites his lip, curling his hands onto fists. suddenly, he pulls out his walkman and plugs in his headphones, putting one into his ear.</p><p>the other he gives to me. i sit there, holding the earbud in my hand, confused. draco waits for me to put it in my ear but i'm nervous, so he grabs it from my hand impatiently, putting it into my ear.</p><p>he puts in the tape and presses play, setting the walkman down between us. i watch him glance out the window, his gray eyes glimmering in the dusk.</p><p>the first chords of a song start playing, slow and soft. a female starts singing gently and draco starts swaying to the beat, as if he knows this song off by heart.</p><p>
  <em>i'm laughing on the outside, crying on the inside, cause i'm so in love with you.</em>
</p><p>he closes his eyes, breathing in slowly, leaning his head back. i marvel the arch of his neck, the pale skin stretched tightly across it.</p><p>i look away hurriedly. i cannot be staring at draco malfoy this way. i resented him. i don't need to fool myself into finding him attractive.</p><p>i pull the earbud out of my ear, scoffing at him. i pick up my book and jump down from the ledge. i turn and see him frowning at me.</p><p>"good night, malfoy.", i grunt at him and he shrugs, putting the second headphone in and ignoring me. i roll my eyes, breathing hard. i wanted to punch him again.</p><p>before i can fulfill my desire of hurting him again, i force myself to turn around and exit the astronomy room, leaving him behind.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>i am not quite sure how many chapters i'm going to spend with them arguing like cats and dogs. but we'll see , i guess;)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to arms tonite by mother mother</p><p>
  <span class="u">delany</span>
</p><p>cedric and i finally were at the three broomsticks, catching up over some butterbeers. he made me laugh so hard, i almost snorted some of it up and my nose was still burning.</p><p>"and i've honestly given up on the cho situation.", he admits, looking down at his almost empty butterbeer. i stiffen at her name and blush.</p><p>"oh, merlin, ced, i'm so sorry i forgot!". i grumble and mentally slap myself for forgetting what i had promised him. he chuckles and raises his mug to his lips, finishing his drink.</p><p>"it's all okay, del.", he assures and puts down five galleons onto the table, getting up. "come on, let's go to flourish and blotts, i saw they got in a new stack of quills.", he raises his eyebrows at me and i smirk at him.</p><p>i finish my butterbeer quickly and we say goodbye to madame rosmerta as we pass her, walking out into diagon alley.</p><p>hooking my arm under his, we start towards flourish and blotts. "how was your week, delany delicious?", cedric calls me by his cheesy nickname for me.</p><p>i nudge him gently and smile. i debate about telling him what happened between and malfoy and i, but something didn't sit right with me telling him now.</p><p>he would think it was weird and that i'm probably just reading something into it, especially how much i expressed my hatred towards him publicly, and vice versa.</p><p>"tutored a couple of kids, helped hermione get herself a date with hannah abbott.", i smirk. i had seen them in the three broomsticks, gawking at each other cutely by the window.</p><p>cedric laugh. "oh, so you played cupid? wanna try for me?", he jokes and i blush again. "i said i was sorry!", i wail helplessly and lean against him.</p><p>he nudges me and i bury my face into his bicep, looking up at the sky. it was a beautiful day, not too warm, not too cold.</p><p>i was wearing a long sleeved dark blue dress with white stripes stretched across it and gray knee high stockings. cedric detaches himself from me as we stand in front of the store and opens the door for us.</p><p>i hush inside and immediately see what he was talking about before. in the quill section there were a bunch of new colorful ones, all just screaming to be bought.</p><p>i squeal softly and stagger right towards them. cedric chuckles behind me and follows me, putting one of his hands into the pocket of his jeans.</p><p>i grab the purple one, turning it around in my hand. "look, it's so beautiful.", i whisper to him and he nods. "yeah, yeah.", he says absently and i look up at him.</p><p>he's looking elsewhere and i follow his gaze, seeing the newbie standing in a corner by the parchments. "hey, newbie!", i call out and he turns around.</p><p>he sees me and smiles, waving at me. he walks over to us, looking shy. "it's wren, by the way.", he informs me and i sigh in relief. "thank you, i have no idea how long i might have called you newbie.", i admit.</p><p>he laughs. i point towards cedric. "this is cedric diggory.", i introduce him and he holds out his hand, which cedric takes friendly and shakes it.</p><p>"nice to meet you.", wren says. "i just transferred this year. ravenclaw.", he adds and points to me. "ah, okay. how are you liking it so far?", cedric asks.</p><p>wren nods, looking around. "okay, so far. i have to learn everything from the past 3 years. went to a muggle school before, but i did know some things. like expelliarmus and all the basic things like that."</p><p>cedric and wren are hitting it off well, so i turn back to the quills, picking out a green one, a sky blue one and a peach colored one. that is my new favorite.</p><p>"i'll just go get some books.", i tell the boys and the dismiss me only barely. i roll my eyes playfully and walk up the steps to the books section.</p><p>i head to the shelf in the back for herbology books, pulling a few out and reading the summaries. somebody else walks up the stairs and i turn to face whoever it was.</p><p>draco and pansy stand there, draco pulling a face as pansy drags him to the charms section. he doesn't see me and i hide in my corner, watching them.</p><p>"oh, don't be so pissy, malfoy. you've been like this all week.", pansy whispers and draco raises his eyebrows. "and let's not forget what you did.", she adds quietly and pales.</p><p>i hide my face behind the books and try to lean closer towards them. "what do you mean, parkinson.", he snorts, crossing his arms in front of his chest as she pulls out specific books from the shelf.</p><p>she turns on her heel to face him, looking around. she doesn't see me, yet. i am almost exposed but i know i need tk keep my distance.</p><p>"well, you fucking <em>shoved</em> your fucking<em> dick </em>into my mouth and called me delany!", she hisses and malfoy pulls out his wand.</p><p>"shut up!", he snaps back and i go back to hiding in my corner, my heartbeat picking up. i couldn't believe my ears.</p><p>"delany?", i can hear cedrics voice call out. "you still coming down?"</p><p>i shut my eyes and stop breathing. fuck.</p><p>"aster?", draco's voice grumbles and i open my eyes again, frowning at him. his face is pale, his eyes open wide, the gray shimmering.</p><p>"yeah, that's me.", i retort and rush past him, shoving him with my shoulder. pansy is looking at me terrified as i breeze past her down the stairs.</p><p>i quickly pay for my things, say goodbye to wren and drag cedric outside. he looks perplexed as i pull him down to a dark alley.</p><p>i put my newly bought things into my bag and pull out my want, looking left and right as i stop in front of a door. "<em>alohamora.</em>"</p><p>i push us inside and lock the door as soon as it closes. cedric is so confused, he's standing there with an open mouth.</p><p>"shut your trap, you're catching flies.", i semi-joke, because i was way too terrified to be joking right now. "what is going on?!", he exclaims and i sigh, rubbing my forehead.</p><p>"sit down, diggory. this is going to be a long story."</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>how do you guys feel about cedric and delany? and what about delany and wren? what do you ship? ;)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to sweater weather by the neighbourhood</p><p>
  <span class="u">draco</span>
</p><p>"you're a fucking idiot, parkinson!", i shove her and her back hits against the shelf. she whimpers and i pull my shoulders back, biting my thumb.</p><p>i cant believe she fucking heard that. it was never meant to be spoken about, ever again. at least so i thought.</p><p>i point my wand at pansy and suck in a breath. "as soon as we get back to hogwarts, i'll make you forget any of this ever happened, understood?", i warn her and she nods eagerly.</p><p>"i'd love to forget about it.", she admits and i scoff, tilting my wand down, cocking an eyebrow at her. "am i really <em>that</em> terrible, pansy?", i suggest and she flinches.</p><p>"christ, malfoy, keep it in your pants.", she mumbles and rushes past me to pay for her books. i'm next to her before she can pay and put 4 galloeons on the counter.</p><p>"it's the least i can do.", i reply to her questioning look and she packs her books, walking out the door, me tagging along behind her.</p><p>i wonder wether i'll catch delany in the astronomy tower again tonight. or have i scared her off? i smirk at the thought of her apologizing to me for being in my hideout.</p><p>but i'm also enraged at the fact that it will never happen. she's too stubborn to ever let me get my way. i hated that about her.</p><p>pansy, on the other hand, let me do anything. if i gave her the right attitude, the right tone, the right words, she'd be crawling around behind me. same with crabbe and goyle.</p><p>but delany? never.</p><p>-</p><p>as soon as we're back at hogwarts, i take pansy to the room of requirement. i have her sit in the wooden chair and pull out my wand.</p><p>i weigh it in my hands and look at her slowly. i just had to know something. "pansy, do you think my dick is big?", i ask and she coughs on her breath.</p><p>"malfoy!", she screeches and i frown. "it was a genuine question.", i say and she scoffs, shaking her head violently. "god, i didn't need to be reminded.", she whispers and i press the tip of my wand against her forehead harshly.</p><p>"just answer. i'll make you forget everything, remember?", i snap and she chuckles. "more like don't remember.", she jokes and i sigh, pulling my wand back from her.</p><p>"yeah, malfoy. you're fucking huge.", she mumbles and i smirk, licking my lips. "too bad you won't recall.", i laugh and shut my eyes, waving my wand.</p><p>"<em>obliviate.</em>", i chant and i open my eyes, seeing a wide eyed pansy. "where am i?", she mutters and i hold out my hand for her, pulling her to her feet.</p><p>"hogwarts.", i say and leave the room. she follows me eagerly and we both walk quietly to the slytherin dungeon.</p><p>i stop in front of the door and pansy turns to me, frowning. "aren't you going to go inside?", she whispers and i shake my head nervously. "prefect duties.", i semi-lie.</p><p>she nods and says the password, walking inside. as soon as the door shuts again i start running to the astronomy tower.</p><p>i had left my walkman there last night, even though it was one of my most prized possessions that i had here. but some part of me wanted delany to listen to my mixtape.</p><p>i would be mad if curiosity didn't get to her and she didn't obey me. who knows what i might do to her? the same i did to pansy?</p><p>i shudder and slap myself. i hate delany aster, why should i want to put my dick anywhere near her? she couldn't get me hard even. pathetic.</p><p>i walk into the astronomy room and see the figure by the window. i shut the door quietly and put on the muting hex on it, walking slowly towards her.</p><p>from her ears dangled two cables and i sigh in relief, seeing she was interested. i put on a smirk and hold out my wand.</p><p>"<em>lumos</em>.", i mutter and the light glows strong, almost blinding. she jumps up and tugs the earbuds out of her ears, blushing furiously.</p><p>"merlin's beard, malfoy, you scared me half to death.", she curses and i chuckle, climbing up to sit next to her.</p><p>"think you can just use my things now, can you, aster?", i ask her intimidatingly. she shivers and rolls her eyes.</p><p>"shouldnt have left it up here then, malf-arse.", she spits back and i laugh. "malf-arse? what kind of nickname is <em>that</em>?", i mock her and she smiles.</p><p>"come up with a better one then.", she dares me. i bite my lip playfully and lean towards her, staring deep into her eyes.</p><p>"i know other ways you can use that smart mouth of yours, baby girl.", i growl. she stops breathing and so do i.</p><p>i'm surprised by my own words. but then i can see it all. me, fucking her hard from behind, slapping her nice round ass as she begs for me to let her come.</p><p>i pull back fast, but keep the smirk on. i cant let her think i am confused by my own self. she would mock me, make me a laughing stock.</p><p>she scowls and turns away from me. "pervert.", she hisses and i click my tongue, setting my wand down between us.</p><p>"now, if i recall correctly, you flashed <em>me</em>, miss aster.", i say. she's quiet and i dare myself to take one of my hands and place it onto her thigh.</p><p>her dress is hitched up so high, my hand meets her bare skin. she stiffens but loosens as i move my hand further up her leg.</p><p>her eyes follow my hand as it slips under the skirt, feeling around for her heat. i follow the lace of her panties and put my hand right over her throbbing are.</p><p>only a thin layer of her panties separated her hot, wet flaps from my greedy fingers. i am about the remove that layer when a hand connects onto my cheek.</p><p>"you're disgusting!", she screams and jumps up, moving away from me, holding out her wand in front of her protectively.</p><p>i scoff and look at her sadistically. "like you didn't enjoy it.", i state and she stomps her foot, hard. i swear, this girl will be the death of me!</p><p>"what, do you want me to break your nose <em>again</em>, malfoy?!", she snaps at me and i jump down, holding my wand out for light.</p><p>"christ, aster.", i snort. "don't you think we should stop brutally half-murdering each other?!". she's quiet which makes me smug, because i know she's processing my words.</p><p>oh, how she must hate it, to be controlled by me. but i loved it, adored it. especially from her. it just proved that i was one of the most dominant wizards i existence.</p><p>"you know what, let's make a deal.", i suggest and her eyes flicker with curiosity at my sentence. "what do you propose?", she whispers shyly and i put my wand down, as does she.</p><p>"you will be my slave.", i begin and she's about to protest when i hold up my hand. "i'm not done, aster, keep your comments to yourself for now.", i order and she shuts up.</p><p>she crosses her arms in front of her and taps her foot impatiently. "you will be my slave and i will give you everything you desire. money, artifacts, sexual pleasure, whatever you wish. but you will obey me.", i tell her and she frowns in disgust.</p><p>"but in this room, where we will meet up every night, you will tutor me or you can just vent to me or whatever you wish. in here, you are free.", i finish and she laughs.</p><p>"now why would i want to agree to that, malfoy?", she sniggers, cocking her head aside. her long hair is loose from her ponytail and frames her face.</p><p>angelic.</p><p>"i know you want it.", i simply say and she straightens up, letting her hands fall to her sides. her smile is gone and i feel so powerful, far more powerful than when i had images of killing her.</p><p>she winces softly and looks down at her feet. she then suddenly turns and head for the door, grabbing the handle and pausing, looking back at me.</p><p>"i'll think about it.", she mutters, blushing a deep crimson. i nod and exhale. "tell me what you decide on tomorrow.", i order and she nods. "sleep well, aster."</p><p>she steps out of the room and closes the door.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>what do you think delany is going to do haha.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>comment your assumptions!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to fuzzybrain by dayglow</p><p>
  <span class="u">delany</span>
</p><p>today was sunday. i had to finish some homework, and since i was up far earlier than i usually would be, i decided to grab my books and head to the library.</p><p>i leave luna a note behind, saying i'll be gone. i put on an oversized marine colored sweater over my long sleeve shirt and leave my room, bounding down the stairs.</p><p>as i am about to run out the door, i collide into another ravenclaw. "oh, sorry.", i mumble and look up into a familiar face.</p><p>"wren, hi!", i greet him and he smiles down at me. he was literally a giant. "hey, delany, was it?", he asks for approval and i nod.</p><p>we leave ravenclaw tower together and he reaches out for the books in my hands. i roll my eyes at him but i let him take them.</p><p>"so, why are you up so early?", i ask him and he licks his lips, shrugging. "dunno, i'm an early bird. what about you?".</p><p>i suck in a breath through my teeth and pull one side of my mouth up. "i cant tell you why, i have no idea myself.", i admit and he chuckles.</p><p>"so you just thought you'd use those spare hours to <em>study</em>?", he laughs and i nudge him harshly with my elbow, raising my finger at him.</p><p>"hey, you're a ravenclaw now, you need to commit.", i joke and he sighs, throwing his free hand up in the air dramatically.</p><p>"i already give up, you must be a genius.", he says and i blush, looking down at my feet. we finally get to the library and i reach out to take my books from him but he holds onto them.</p><p>"uhm, this is my stop.", i try to make him realize but he just nods. i raise my eyebrows at him and hold my hands out, closing and opening my fingers rapidly.</p><p>"so is mine.", he says and opens the door for us. i cock my head to the side, smirking at him. "so you are truly a ravenclaw!", i call him out and he snorts, pulling me inside.</p><p>"don't expose me like that, aster.", he whispers and i smile, suppressing my laughs. i guide him to the small work area that i mainly sat at and take a seat by the large window.</p><p>i look outside and it was slightly drizzling, gray clouds hanging over gryffindor and ravenclaw towers. the courtyard was quiet and the green bushes were swaying softly in the breeze.</p><p>gloomy days like these really gave the library an ambiance that gave me a feeling that words couldn't describe. it was a sort of comfortable creepiness.</p><p>wren sits down across me and puts a book in front of him. <em>tess of the d'urbervilles.</em> i glance at him with a smirk. "muggle literature?", i whisper and he blushes.</p><p>"it's good, trust me.", he mutters and i giggle, licking my lips as he tries to hide his face in his hands. "i know. my personal favorite is the outsiders by s.e. hinton.", i tell him and he peeks through his fingers.</p><p>"i love that one!", he exclaims quietly and i nod eagerly. "very good book.", i repeat and open my divination book, flipping through the pages till i find my homework on the reading of tea leaves.</p><p>i study whilst wren reads his book. he explains some things to me and his gentle voice is soothing as he talks about the arrangement of the tea leaves and the dampness.</p><p>divination was his favorite class, i find out. he mainly loves astrology. "the stars are just constantly moving and we never know where to and why.", he comments and i smile.</p><p>he was absolutely adorable, sweet and kind. unlike draco.</p><p>why was i even comparing him to draco?! draco was my nemesis. my rival. i hate him.</p><p>but thinking about what he said last night just made me shiver. it made my heart pick up its pace . i hated that this happened, i didn't like draco lucius malfoy this way!</p><p>i refuse to let that be a thing. i cannot start feeling something for that stupid, stuck up narcissist. i should be crushing on wren, the perfect match for me.</p><p>or, even as i could never see it and it made me wretch more than the thought of me and draco, cedric. he knows me so well, we'd be the ideal couple. but i didn't like him that way.</p><p>but did i really like draco that way, either? did something inside me long for that idiot? it sounded impossible but something shifted in me last night.</p><p>he was so, i don't know, genuine. with the headphone in his ear, listening to a song like that. i couldn't picture it. but it was true.</p><p>wren shuts his book and i look up at him suddenly, ripped from my train of thought. he folds his hands over mine and the warmth of his skin gives me goosebumps.</p><p>"delany, i had a question for you.", he begins and i am afraid what he might say next could contradict with my own thoughts. he takes in a deep breath and his eyes meet mine.</p><p>"that time you kissed me, i cant stop thinking of it. i know we don't really know each other but i really want to get closer to you.", he speaks quickly and i almost don't catch everything.</p><p>i stare at him and my heart stops. i knew it. why me? i bite my lip and pull my hands out from under his. "wren, i'm flattered, really.", i begin and he holds up his hands.</p><p>"i get it.", he objects and i look down at my book, tears filling my eyes. i try to find words but he just sighs. "i'm sorry.", he adds and i shake my head.</p><p>"it's not you, it's me.", i whisper and look up at him, taking his hand before he can stand up and walk away. he freezes and leans forward, waiting for me to speak.</p><p>"i have never <em>felt</em> anything for <em>anyone</em>, wren.", i tell him and his eyes widen. "ever?", he asks and i nod, looking out the window.</p><p>"when my father left, i never thought that love was a good idea. seemed silly to me.", i continue. "i hated him for it.".</p><p>he puts his hand on my face and turns it back to face him. his face is unreadable and i shut my eyes, leaning against his hand.</p><p>"i wish i could feel something.", i mutter and he lets out a deep breath. i shiver again and he pulls his hand away. i reopen my eyes.</p><p>"it's okay, delany. we all go through things and i understand where you're coming from.", he says and i bite my tongue hard. i had no idea what to do.</p><p>"friends?", i suggest and he gives me a suppressed smile. i did reject him after all. "of course.", he replies and i nod. "you know what, i'll set you up with someone. i know she'll love you.", i promise him.</p><p>"this seat taken?", a deep voice asks and i look up to see his stupid smirking face. "yeah.", wren replies before i can say anything and draco sits down next to me.</p><p>"been a minute, hasn't it, aster?", he says tauntingly and takes my hand from the table, kissing my knuckles. i tug my hand away and stare at wren.</p><p>he looks shattered. i'm about to say something, but words cang make it out of my mouth. it's all stuck inside me and i could scream and punch but i'm stuck.</p><p>my heart flutters, dracos lips on my skin. i shouldn't be feeling this at all! i swear to god, i could kill myself!</p><p>wren gets up and smiles shakily at me. "see you later, aster.", he mumbles and makes a run for it, almost knocking down a gryffindor first year.</p><p>draco chuckles and i shut my book, grabbing my things. i get up and want to run after wren but draco holds me back by my wrist. i yank it free and raise my hand to slap him.</p><p>"oh, would you look at that. an aggressive ravenclaw.", he mocks and i shut my eyes tightly, grinding my teeth. "why you going so soon, aster? i just came here.", he whispers seductively and i put my hand down.</p><p>"shut it, malfoy.", i hiss and walk away from him. he perks up again. "not going to flash me? i was getting excited for that.", he calls out coyly and i show him the finger.</p><p>i run out of the library, only to see that wren was gone.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>which draco do you guys like more?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>the piece-of-shit draco or genuine draco?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i really can't tell you myself haha</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to fire of love by jesse jo stark</p><p>
  <span class="u">draco</span>
</p><p>that pathetic excuse of a ravenclaw. how dare he try to make a move on what was rightfully mine. and what did she answer with? was she trying to lay him off?</p><p>did she feel that she was mine? she had to know it was true. that i only i was allowed to look at her that way and lay hands on her skin. she would only ever be screaming my name.</p><p>i shake my head and look out for the snitch. we would be playing gryffindor this week and i couldn't let that potter get to it first. "c'mon, malfoy!".</p><p>i sneer at adrian pucey, my quidditch captain, and see a small flash of gold zip past me. i'm diving on my broomstick before i even realize it.</p><p>the wind is rushing at my face, whistling in my ears. i clutch onto my broomstick tightly and reach out for the small ball. my fingertips graze it gently and i snap forward, snatching it in my enclosed fist.</p><p>i pull up immediately, before i can hit the ground and fly up, looping around my own axis. i get control of my broom again and hold my hand up, showing pucey the snitch.</p><p>"good job!", he calls out and i smirk, landing on the field next to my waiting teammates. i hand the snitch to pucey and he packs it away, just as potter and his gryffindors walk onto the field.</p><p>"you done here, pucey?", he asks. our team is already heading towards the changing rooms. "yeah. have at it.", adrian replies and follows us.</p><p>"you did well back there, malfoy.", he murmurs to me and i smile tightly at him as he pats my back harshly. "thanks.", i whisper and walk into the changing room.</p><p>i get dressed quickly and rush out of the room, running upstairs to the astronomy tower, one hopeful image in mind. she had to be there. she had to.</p><p>if she wasn't, i'd make her pay.</p><p>"draco!", a voice calls out and i halt in my steps. i'm in the first floor corridor in the west wing, who on earth was here? i turn around and see luna lovegood.</p><p>i frown at her. luna lovegood was a creepy little girl. she was so strange, always had this spaced out look on her face. i was surprised she even dared to call me by my first name.</p><p>she scampers up to me, a book in her hands, which she shoves at me into my chest. i give out a small breath and take it from her, my mouth agape.</p><p>"what is this, lovegood?", i sneer and she licks her lips, tapping her fingers on the cover. "this is delany's. tell her that her the notes on mimbulus mimbletonia were most pleasantly helpful towards my homework.", she speaks.</p><p>i frown as she pulls her hand away and reaches into her pocket, shifting around for something. "now why would you give me this? i am not friends with aster.", i grunt and she drags in a breath before letting out a gasp.</p><p>"there it is!", she exclaims and pulls out a small charm. she piles it onto the book and i clutch af it before it slips up the floor. i hold it up in front of me and glance at it.</p><p>the silver leaf shaped charm catches the light gently and reflects into my eyes. i scoff  and put it in my pocket.</p><p>"lovegood, i'm not friends with aster.", i punctuate and she giggles, literally giggles, with a hand over her mouth. she points a finger at me and jabs me on the chest.</p><p>"why'd you pocket that charm then?", she rhetorically asks me and turns around, striding away. i feel heat rising into my cheeks and catch a few breaths, looking around wildly in confusion.</p><p>she's out of sight before i can even snap back a comeback and i decide to continue my way to the astronomy room.</p><p>-</p><p>my cheeks are probably still red when i climb the last few steps and i take in deep breaths to get rid of it. i cant believe i was blushing at the thought of calling delany a friend. what was i, 12 years old with a puppy crush?</p><p>i can hear a few soft notes coming from behind the door and i take in a last deep breath before opening it slowly. there's no figure at the window but the sound was unmistakably someone playing the piano.</p><p>in the back of the astronomy, just in front of the balcony, stood a magnificent black grande piano, and at it sat her familiar slender figure, bent over the tiles, hands in front of her levitating across them.</p><p>i stand there in the doorframe, watching her fingers move swiftly across the tiles, as the corresponding note plays at her touch on the ivory. i close the door, but she doesn't look up.</p><p>i slowly walk towards her, not to startle her, pressing her book against my chest, licking my lips.</p><p>i haven't seen anything so mesmerizing. she was so in her own little world, just her and the tiles. i wish i could have that with her. a place where it's truly just her and i.</p><p>i shiver gently at the thought and sit down next to her as she finishes off her piece, her fingers lingering there for a moment. then she pulls them back, stepping off of the pedal.</p><p>she slowly angles her head to me and her eyes meet mine, a soft glimmer in them as she smiles gently at me. "hello.", she whispers and i hold back my gasp.</p><p>she was beautiful. so beautiful.</p><p>"you know, it lasts longer if you take a picture.", she interrupts my moment and i roll my eyes at her. she looks back at the tiles and starts playing a small melody with her right hand only, skipping through it.</p><p>"have you thought about it yet?", i inject and she sighs, looking at me, continuing her little song. "i still have 3 hours to think about it, malfoy.", she replies and i smirk at her, eyeing her up and down.</p><p>"you do like to keep me on my toes, don't you, aster?", i hiss and she chuckles, looking down at her hand. she pauses it and licks her lips, exhaling softly.</p><p>i grip the chair and lean towards her.</p><p>"so you can suck me off better, right?", i add and she snaps her head in my direction. there's no disgust in her face, nothing at all.</p><p>she draws in quick short breaths. her eyes flit around, analyzing my face. her sharp brows furrow slightly as she frowns at me, small creases in shape of v's forming between them.</p><p>"how do you do it?", she whispers almost inaudibly and i shake my head. "what?", i ask her and she clicks her tongue in her mouth, staring into my eyes.</p><p>"how do you make me feel these things that i haven't felt, ever?", she admits and i smile slightly at her words. i dare myself to put one of my hands on her cheek. it holds half of her little face and she doesn't even flinch away.</p><p>"come on, aster, you must <em>feel</em>.", i joke and she shakes her head, leaning her head closer to mine. i can smell her, that sweet scent of maple syrup. i have no idea where she gets it from, but i'm hooked.</p><p>"never. never before you.", she mutters and gulps, looking away from me. her face feels hot in my hand and i angle her head up to face me again as i lean closer to her.</p><p>"what do i make you feel?", i inquire and she stops breathing momentarily. "anger. hate.", she begins to list and i lean away again, the moment ruined. i sigh and rub my temple, removing my hand from her face.</p><p>"but also other things. lust. intrigue.", she finishes and i look at her again. she's staring right at me and i am so close to losing control. if she bats her eyes once more, i'll be running wild.</p><p>her lips are parted and i swear, they are begging for me. she must be begging for me right now. i loved thinking that. christ, she has to be.</p><p>i put my hand on her back, pulling her towards me. i have to stop myself from lifting her into my lap. our faces are only inches apart and each of her soft breaths hits my lips, making me scream mentally.</p><p>"you tell me what you want in 3 hours, aster.", i command. i get up abruptly and put her book on the place where i had just been sitting.</p><p>and before i lose control, i run out of the room.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>i re-read the cursed child recently and ngl 37 year old draco can have me. i'm not kidding. he got soft at his old age, i'm in love.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to if u wanna stay by sweatcult</p><p>
  <span class="u">delany</span>
</p><p>i take another baked potato from the platter and start mashing it up with my fork, mixing it with the gravy. "you're disgusting.", lisa mumbles next to me and i stick out my tongue at her.</p><p>"give it a rest, will you?", michael corner snaps at lisa and she scoffs. "oh, you are such a <em>bore</em>.", she replies to him sassily and i almost snort up my mouthful of mashed potatoes as i laugh.</p><p>"shut it!", penelope clearwater hisses at us. she was our prefect and i had to be honest, but i feared her. she had recently. broken up with percy weasley and was in an even worse temper than she usually was.</p><p>i scrap the rest of my mashed potato together and scoop it into my mouth. i glance over at the slytherin table, which i had a perfect view of, and see draco talking to blaise zabini.</p><p>i had almost kissed him earlier. some animal instinct in me had wanted to feel his lips on mine, to move with him in sync. to join our souls.</p><p>and then he dashed off. left me my herbology notes. left me empty.</p><p>i smack myself mentally. i hadn't felt anything like this ever, why should i be feeling it now? and towards my born nemesis? this didn't add up.</p><p>i snap back into reality as ginny weasley sits down at our table next to michael and they start snogging. lisa fakes a gag and we all laugh as michael and ginny pull apart, the latter rolling her eyes at us.</p><p>she directs her attention towards penelope and starts gossiping with her. "i heard cho was dropping from her position as seeker.", i hear her say and i frown as i look at penelope.</p><p>"really?", i question and penelope drinks a gulp of her water, nodding solemnly. "yeah, she said she needed more time to study for her NEWTs. you know what her mother is like.", she adds.</p><p>i look down at my empty plate and lick my lips, looking back up and across the hall to the hufflepuff table. i catch cedrics eye immediately and pull out my wand, sneakily tossing a spell in his direction.</p><p>his hand grabs the back of his head and he turns around, looking at me sternly. he knows i'm the only one who'd do that. i smirk and nod towards the doors. he smiles and we get up simultaneously, striding out of the hall.</p><p>"what do you want, you lousy witch.", he mumbles and i shove him gently, making him laugh as he almost topples over. we walk along the hall and stop by a window.</p><p>looking out, i could see hagrid's hut, a warm glow coming from the windows. "cho chang is quitting the team.", i tell him and he claps his hands together.</p><p>"let me guess, you're going to try out, aren't you?", he whispers in a sly voice and i look at him, raising my eyebrows. "scared i'll beat you, diggory?", i smirk and he scoffs.</p><p>"as if! you'll need to catch snitch a bunch of times before you have my level of expertise.", he calls out and straightens himself, pulling his shoulders back and puffing his chest out, hitting it twice with his fist.</p><p>i laugh and wipe fake tears from my face. "you are so full of yourself, cedric dickory.", i mock and he jabs me in the ribs with his elbow. i wince and laugh, shutting my eyes.</p><p>with cedric, everything was so easy. he was like the part of me that was missing, the part where i could feel emotions, express them. it wasn't a challenge around him, it just came naturally.</p><p>"well, you should definitely try out, del.", he admits and i open my eyes to see him carrying one of his classic smiles, charming and friendly. "i could give you some private training, too.", he suggests and i smirk.</p><p>"that would be amazing.", i tell him and he winks at me, leaning down so our noses are touching.</p><p>"of course, delany delicious has to learn from the best, doesn't she?", he chuckles and i push him away from me, giggling.</p><p>"oh, get over yourself.", i shush him as i hear footsteps and shuffle away from him. he raises an eyebrow at me and i scoff, crossing my hands over my chest.</p><p>"please, cedric, you know i hate it when-", "when they think that we're a thing, i know, i know. i do, too.", he finishes my sentence and i nod, looking down at my shoes.</p><p>the footsteps become louder and i look over my shoulder to see who it is. blaise zabini is heading right towards me and cedric frowns as he stops in front of us.</p><p>"may i have a word with you, delany?", he asks me,  his voice deep and intimidating. i take in a breath and spin on my heel so i'm facing him properly, as does cedric.</p><p>"why would you wanna talk to her?", my best friend pipes up and blaise just eyes him. "do you always talk for her?", he hisses and i sigh, raising my hand just as cedric is about to reply.</p><p>"yes, he does.", i say and blaise looks back at me, his eyes dark. i wasn't afraid of him, he knew i could take him out if i wanted to. i wasn't an idiot.</p><p>i take cedrics hand and tug him towards me. he takes his glance off of zabini and looks down at me, his eyes flirting around my face with concern.</p><p>"i'll see you soon. i'll be okay alone.", i whisper to him and he squeezes my hand. he knows exactly that i mean it, he just does. "alright, should i sneak by later?", he asks and i shake my head.</p><p>"just go. i love you.", i smile and he squeezes my hand again before walking off. i turn my attention to blaise and put a hand on my hip.<br/><br/>he clears his throat and looks around nervously before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me down the hallway.</p><p>"okay! i'll follow you!", i snap and tug my arm from his grip as we rush down the staircase. we walk along and stop in front of a brown, small door.</p><p>he opens it and ushers us inside, closing and locking the door behind us. i look around and the scent of parchment rises into my nose.</p><p>"blaise, where are we?", i ask and immediately start coughing at the amount of dust ive inhaled. he sneezes and walks across the small room to open a window.</p><p>"potions archive.", he comments and i spot shelves of bottles and glasses, all filled with different liquids. another shelf carries books and folders and rolls of parchment stacked onto each other.</p><p>blaise has taken a seat by the window and i slumber over to sit across from him. the dust rises again and i sneeze this time, covering my face with my hand.</p><p>blaise offers me his handkerchief but i shake my head. "no offense, zabini, but this is quite sketch.", i excuse myself and he raises his eyebrows. "how so?".</p><p>i laugh at his words and stare at him with disbelief. "really? no one drags a student into the potions archive and locks the door and offers them their handkerchief.", i state and he chuckles, crossing his leg onto his thigh.</p><p>he plays with the rings stacked on his fingers and looks me in the eye. "trust me, this is not what you think it is.", he smirks and i lean forward.</p><p>"what is it then? what do you need from me?", i coo and he sighs, licking his lips. "i know about you and malfoy.", he whispers and i tense up at his name.</p><p>"what?", i suck in a breath and he chuckles. "you heard me.", he mumbles and i scoff. "yes, i did, but i have no idea what you are talking about, zabini.", i sneer and he laughs, standing up.</p><p>"you punched him in the face, didn't you?", he asks and i frown at him. <em>this</em> is what i'm here for? for punching draco? "i quite did, yes.", i admit and he rolls his head back as he laughs.</p><p>"you did some good work on his face, aster.", he compliments and i smile, unsure of what to say. "thanks?", i say to fill the void of tension and he looks back down at me.</p><p>"i need you to find something out for me.", he mumbles. "what?". he sits back down at exhales loudly, rubbing his knuckles. he is quiet for a minute before he resumes.</p><p>"i'm sure he's been seeing someone. he's never in his dorm when i want to check in on him and even though he says it's just 'prefect duties' i can't help but think that he's being, to put in your words, very sketch.", he tells me and i stiffen in my seat again.</p><p>he doesn't seem to notice as he continues. "and pansy has been acting weird lately, too. ever since draco pulled her into his room she's been spacing out, forgetting things more often."</p><p>i lick my lips at the flashback of the time at borgin and burke's. i almost shiver but i manage to suppress it.</p><p>"i know he is pissed scared of you, you can get it out of him, can't you?", he asks and i look into his eyes again for the first time in a moment.</p><p>"i could, yes, but what's in it for you? and me, for that matter.", i push him to tell me and he thinks about for a second in silence, forming his words.</p><p>the dust flys through the air gently as he shuffles in his chair again, rubbing his hands together. "well, you would have a date to the yule hall and my respect and services.", he starts but i cut him off.</p><p>"merlin's beard, zabini, you didn't think i was going to the yule ball, did you?", i scoff and he sighs stressfully. "well, you need to start offering better rewards.", i snap back at his temper and he raises his hands.</p><p>"alright, i'll give you 20 galleons and the password to the prefects bathroom.", he tries and i tilt my head, crossing my arms in front of me.</p><p>"make it 25.", i smirk and he scoffs. "fine, 25. whatever.", he mutters and rolls his sleeves up. there's no mark on his arm, not like on dracos. i'm astonished.</p><p>"as for me, i'll be dangling that over malfoys head, just as he did with me when i was screwing-", he stops mid-sentence and flushes. i gasp excitedly and lean closer to him.</p><p>"who?!", i almost scream and he puts a hand over my mouth. i grin against the palm of his skin and he rolls his eyes. "that gryffindor, lavender brown. before she went off to try to fuck weasley, off course.", he admits and i squirm in my chair.</p><p>"christ, blaise, you must have balls then.", i joke and he snorts, getting up. his hand is outstretched towards me and i bite the inside of my cheek.</p><p>"you in, aster?", he asks me and i stop breathing as i get up myself. i frown and look down at his hand, the rings on his fingers gleaming.</p><p>i couldn't. i just couldn't.</p><p>"not to disappoint, zabini, but i'm the kind of person who works on their own.", i tell him and he scowls, dropping his hand.</p><p>"come on, i told you about me and lavender!", he retorts and i shrug playfully. "sorry?", i smile and he rolls his eyes.</p><p>"get some information by thursday, okay?", he just orders and unlocks the door, leaving the room. i stand there, frozen to the spot and cold.</p><p>what on earth am i going to do?</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>i just wanna be âPpRēÇîäTĘd as an author already pLEAsE. bruh, back when i was writing dolan fics people actually bothered to read and comment and vote BUT AS SOON AS I START A STORY I GENUINELY LIKE AND WNJOY WRITING IT DOESNT GET THE SAME AMOUNT OF ATTENTION THAT MY TRASHY ONES DO</em>
</p><p>
  <em>why.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to like you do by joji</p><p>
  <span class="u">delany:</span>
</p><p>i walk quietly into the room and see that there's candles atop the piano, lighting up the room. he stands by the landing of the balcony and i shut the door.</p><p>"<em>muffliato</em>.", he chants from across the room and i gulp, holding my arm with the hand of the other. he strides towards me and more candles alight on the windowsills.</p><p>"you're late.", he says and i raise my eyebrows at him. "didn't know i was being timed.", i retort and he scoffs.</p><p>"you were the one who said you had three hours left and now they are up so tell me your choice.", he snaps and i step back, away from him.</p><p>he wasn't usually this aggressive. or maybe he was.</p><p>i couldn't think straight. he made my thoughts go in a frenzy. that could either be a good or a bad thing, it depended on what he said and when he did.</p><p>"give a breather, malfoy, i just got here.", i hiss at him and walk to the piano, pulling my robes off and tossing them onto the floor.</p><p>i start to play a melody when his hand collided with a bunch of tiles, making a horrendous sound that made me jump up.</p><p>"draco!", i yell at him and look up to see his eyes burning into me. his posture was dominant, towering over me, his shoulders broad and gaze fixed onto me.</p><p>"tell me now.", he commands and i get up, not entirely leveling up to him but at least making the margin disappear.</p><p>"you want to know? you do?! well, then, let me tell you! let me fucking tell you!", i scream and he chuckles softly, looking down at the floor.</p><p>"there she is, the little, bratty demon inside you.", he whispers and i shove him hard. he staggers backwards slightly and looks up at me, a kind of pain flickering on his face.</p><p>he steps towards me again and he takes ahold of my hand, pulling me towards him. i stumble forward clumsily and he keeps me upright.</p><p>our faces are close and i can hear him breathing. i can smell the heavy scent that trailed off of him. green apples and musk.</p><p>"remember what i said?", he asks me. "this is your safe place. <em>our</em> safe place, if you want it to be.", he reminds me and i lick my lips, looking at his mouth move.</p><p>my heart is picking up it it's pace involuntarily and my breathing is hitching. goosebumps spread along my skin as he raises his hand to push back my hair from my face.</p><p>"why would i need a safe place, malfoy.", i grit my teeth, as if to act tough. but i already know it's hopeless. i'm going to fail either way, i know it.</p><p>he puts his thumb on my collarbone and presses against it softly, looking down at my chest. i don't feel uncomfortable, for some reason.</p><p>"because something inside you is lost and it needs a place where it can be free.", he whispers softly and suddenly pulls me against him, his free hand traveling to my waist as the other holds our arms out.</p><p>he mutters something and the piano springs to life as it starts to play a soft tune that i recognize.  my eyes widen and he starts moving us to the tune.</p><p>"how did you...?", i begin but lose my train of thought when his eyes meet mine again, flashing in the moonlight.</p><p>"moonlight sonata. it's your favorite, isn't it?", he confirms and i nod slowly as he tries to twirl me. i freeze in the middle of the motion and can feel our conjoined hands drop to my side.</p><p>then i feel him, close behind me, his chest must be inches away from my back. again, that scent is not to be ignored by my senses as i breathe in deeply.</p><p>i cannot explain this thing that i was feeling. it was euphoric, but at the same time, i hated it. i was disgusted, but i needed more. i wanted to be closer to him and to punch him in the eye.</p><p>"aren't you tired of fighting me, delany?", he whispers into my ear and my body tingles softly. his hands are on my waist and he turns me to face him.</p><p>his lips are parted slightly, making his breathing sensible on mine. i want to slap that stupid look off of his majestic face. he looked idiotically beautiful.</p><p>"i don't like that you make me feel this way.", i tell him and he scoffs, leaning back, away from me, but his hands remain on me, lingering gently as he begins to move us again to the melody.</p><p>i place my hands on his shoulders and start to ease up and dance with him. i can dance, i danced a lot when i was a little girl. i was an amazing ballerina, indeed.</p><p>but dancing with draco, it just, i don't know, felt so new to me. i felt like i had two left feet. i almost trip and he steadies me again, smiling slightly. i can feel my cheeks flushing and look down at my shoes.</p><p>"but yes. i don't like fighting you. but i love it.", i answer and lean my head against his chest, pressing my ear to his collarbone. he breathes in deeply and i can hear the air expand in his lungs as he does.</p><p>he moves slower now, pressing our bodies closer to each other. "you are like no other, aster.", he mumbles and i shut my eyes, listening to his heartbeat as the song comes to an end.</p><p>as the last notes play out and the song ends, so does our dance. i pull away from him, disgusted with myself, and i walk to the balcony, looking out at the sky.</p><p>stars were scattered across the dark velvet colored night shade and glimmered brightly. there was absolutely no fog in sight and the tree tops were contrasted beautifully against the horizon.</p><p>"you know, i feel like that too.", he speaks and i turn to face him. he's standing by the window sill we had sat on, a cassette tape in his hand.</p><p>the walkman lies there and he flips the cassette, putting it in. he picks up the device and shuts it, wrapping the headphones around the plastic casing.</p><p>"i hate you. i do.", he says and i roll my eyes. "no surprise there, malfoy. is there anybody you don't hate?", i snort and he chuckles.</p><p>he strides to the piano and picks up my cloak, placing the walkman into my pocket. i don't question it, his intention is clear.</p><p>"what song were you playing before?", he asks and i shrug. "i dunno. my mum used to play it to me when i was little.", i admit and he nods attentively, looking down at the keys and pressing a random key.</p><p>"i was never any good with instruments.", he sighs and looks back up at me. a part of his blonde fringe has fallen over his eye and i had the urge to reach out and move it away.</p><p>i fold my hands into each other and look down at them, starting to fiddle with my black leather bracelet. i couldn't allow myself that. i would kill myself.</p><p>he plays more random keys, but i realize he's trying to play a song as he hits a few matching ones in a row. "prelude in g-minor?", i suggest and he stops playing.</p><p>i look at him, but he's still looking at the tiles. "my mother likes that one.", he says simply and i walk up to him, sitting down and playing the first few bars of it by memory.</p><p>his hand is hovering above the tiles as i play, my hand occasionally slipping under it. i could feel his body heat radiating from it. it was driving me insane.</p><p>i'm almost at the climax of the piece when his hand catches mine, pulling me to my feet so momentarily that i feel like he's about to rip it off of my arm.</p><p>"draco, what-", i am about to say when my breath is pulled away from my body as his lips are on mine. i'm so startled i can't even move properly.</p><p>his other hand is on the back of my neck, pressing me tightly against him. i feel cold on his lips but i can sense my eyes closing, my lips getting used to his movements.</p><p>he pulls away from me, too soon, was my initial thought, but when i looked back at him i just wanted to kick him in the gut for not even fucking asking for my permission.</p><p>he must realize the sudden change of mood again as he backs off immediately, turning away. "you're a terrible kisser, aster.". he grumbles and i scoff.</p><p>"well, i wasn't expecting to be kissed, you wanker.", i curse at him and he laughs. "wanker?", he repeats and i nod. "yeah.", i snap and he laughs harder, screwing his eyes shut.</p><p>his laugh echos into my ears and i hated that sound. but i cherished it as i sat back down, smiling at his face, his hand clamped over his mouth.</p><p>he relaxes after a while and sits back down next to me, something i let him do. then i take his hand and hold it, putting the conjoined limbs onto my knee.</p><p>"you're patient when you want to be, malfoy.", i compliment him and he nudges my knee gently with our hands. "what do you mean?", he asks.</p><p>i lean my head against his shoulder, looking up at him. "the deal.", i remind him and he nods, running his other hand through his hair, pushing it back.</p><p>now i have a full view of that face. astonishing.</p><p>"oh, yeah. there was that.", he muses and i blow a raspberry at him. he sneers down at me and i sit up, shoving him. "giving in so soon to me, are you, aster?", he coos and i hit his arm.</p><p>he winces and shoves me. enraged, i get up and raise my hand, about to slap him, when he pulls me down onto his lap.</p><p>his legs spread mine as i fall onto him and his back connects with the piano tiles, giving out a horrendous mixture of mismatching notes. my hands are on his shoulders and my skirt is up.</p><p>"you twat!", i scream and he frowns. then i feel it and i feel like blood has drained from my face. he sees me pale and an evil smirk plays upon his lips.</p><p>"do you feel it, princess?", he slyly growls and my eyes widen. "fuck off!", i shout and get off of him immediately, only to fall onto my arse hardly.</p><p>he just laughs and i get up, mad. i grab my cloak, give him the finger and turn to leave before he calls out again.</p><p>"delany, you still owe me an answer.".</p><p>i turn and look at his face, the disgusting pure blood son of a bitch. i breathe in deeply and shut my eyes. i desired to be back on his lap and i also wanted to knock all his white shiny teeth out.</p><p>"yes, draco. i'm in.", i confess to him and, evidently, myself. i don't open my eyes to see his reaction, i didn't want to know. it probably would make me kill myself, and him.</p><p>so instead i turn and run.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>these chapters keep getting longer and longer i cang tell wether that's a good thing or not.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to lost cause// by kennyhoopla feat. jesse</p><p>
  <span class="u">draco:</span>
</p><p>i had her giving in already. it made me feel stronger. she was getting weaker. this was good. this could only progress in the way i had planned it out to be.</p><p>i was writing another poem in my journal, the scratching of the quill tip slowly annoying the hell out of me. but i needed to put these words somewhere.</p><p>someday, i might let her read some of them. if she just knew what i was sacrificing with her. but if she kept up her act, the target on her head would just be glowing stronger and getting larger.</p><p>i needed her to submit. to me.</p><p>who knows what would happen if she didn't.</p><p>in my mind, our kiss was still on loop, like a cassette. over and over again. i couldn't relive it enough, yet i felt a little sick when i thought about it.</p><p>she was not even a pureblood. i should be throwing her against a wall for even touching me. she wasn't worth it. she wasn't worthy of me.</p><p>i really hope she listened to the tape. i had made it for her the day before, just after our encounter. it had all the songs on that reminded me of her.</p><p>somebody knocks at the door and i hide the journal under the cage of my owl, escada. i head to the door and open it, seeing pansy looking strangely at me.</p><p>"what? i'm in the middle of something.", i ask impatiently and she scoffs. "i remember what you did, you sick fuck, please take it away from my head again.", she whispers and i stare at her before pulling her in.</p><p>"we need to stop meeting this way.", she giggles and i shove her onto my bed, pacing around in front of her. she sighs and lays down on her back, waiting.</p><p>"how can you remember, pansy?", i question and she scoffs. "like i know, malfoy. all i know is that you shoved <em>it</em> into my mouth and called me <em>not</em> by my own name.", she groans and runs her hands over her face.</p><p>i can see her underwear from where i am standing and it doesn't help that she is covering her face and i'm in the middle of replaying the kiss.</p><p>i harden unwillingly. i need control, but where the fuck do i find it?! shit!</p><p>"don't remind me. i wish that was irreversible.", i curse and grab my wand, pointing at pansy. "sit up.", i demand and she does, removing the hands off her eyes, which drop right to my crotch.</p><p>"jeez, draco. i didn't think that just the thought of it would-", "shut up, pansy.", i interject and she giggles. i shiver slightly and hex her.</p><p>"<em>obliviate.</em>".</p><p>her eyes widen and glow slightly before she sacks back down onto my bed, groaning. "ugh.", she moans and i open the door for her to leave.</p><p>"alright, i get it. thanks for your time, mr. malfoy.", she coyly hisses and storms out, her cloak trailing behind her dramatically. i roll my eyes and shut the door.</p><p>my crotch aches and i grunt, looking down at it. i was disgusted by myself for even thinking for a second about slamming myself into her.</p><p>i get dressed and pull my books out for my classes, arranging them on my desk. first i had care of magical creatures with the gryffindors. same old, same old.</p><p>i had no class with her today, but i know that the tryouts for the new ravenclaw seeker would be after classes. i wonder wether she was interested.</p><p>thinking about quidditch made me imagine a scene where we both are zipping through the sky, chasing after that little golden ball, reaching out to catch it.</p><p>rivals.</p><p>but then, if i had caught it, i know i would pass it to her, just to have her hand in mine as i give it away.</p><p>lovers.</p><p>i gag mentally at the thought and push my wand back into my robes, lifting the monster book of monsters from my desk and clamming it under my arm before readjusting my prefect pin.</p><p>i glance in the mirror and roll my shoulders back, taking in a deep breath. then i head out of my dorm and hurry to my first class of the day.</p><p>-</p><p>"<em>immobulus</em>!", neville longbottom calls out and a flash of blue light zaps out of the open  window, hitting a post owl flying by. everyone bursts out laughing and professor flitwick shakes his head.</p><p>the bells chime, announcing the end of our class and everyone gets up to leave, apart from neville, who's pulled back to try the charm again.</p><p>"hey, draco, goyle's got this new gobstone he wants to try out. want to come to the courtyard with us?", blaise asks me in passing and i frown.</p><p>"gobstones? what are you, 10 years old? i don't have time for children's games.", i dismiss him rudely. i had other things to do than watch goyle lose another game of fucking gobstones.</p><p>blaise snorts and shoves me lightly, knowing that i'm stronger than him and would most likely break his neck if he pushed me any harder than he had.</p><p>i wrap my scarf around my neck as i rush down the hallway to head to the quidditch stands before anyone else did. i couldn't have a soul seeing me, or the whole thing would have been for nothing.</p><p>i put my free hand that is not holding my parchment and book and feel around for the quill. i get ahold of it and smile.</p><p>was she missing her quill? i really would do anything to see her small arse in that underwear again, pressed right against me, grinding and rubbing herself on me.</p><p>she would love it.</p><p>i grunt frustratedly and climb up the steps to one of the stands, climbing up to the very top. i sit down on the back corner and pull out a small flask.</p><p>along the course of the day, i had managed to pluck a few hairs from a random ravenclaw first year. nobody would notice if there were two of him.</p><p>i open the flask and sniff at it, retching slightly. snape was right, this stuff stinks of troll piss. not that i would know. but i gulp a lick down anyway, feeling my frame shrink slightly.</p><p>my hair shortens and my hips widen. there go my hard trained abs for the meantime, what a pity. i pull out my wand just as i spot a few ravenclaws walking up towards the pitch.</p><p>"<em>colorama! reducio!</em>", i mumble quickly and watch my green robes shift to a turquoise color only to finally turn into the dark shade of ravenclaw robe blue.</p><p>they fit themselves to my new statute and i slump forward, the way the plump little mudblood did. eventually, a handful of first year gossiping witches end up sitting in my stand.</p><p>"hey, seth.", one of them waves at me and i glance at her without saying anything, making her blush and turn away from me.</p><p>the ravenclaw quidditch team is now on the field, talking to madam hooch and professor flitwick, who's carrying a little barn owl in his arms. must be the one longbottom hit. i smirk to myself.</p><p>the stands are now full of ravenclaws and a scattered amount of hufflepuffs and gryffindors, even harry potter and his friends are there, but as predicted, the only slytherins to turn up were adrian pucey and, though concealed, yours truly.</p><p>adrian was a good fellow, a nice slytherin, if you would like to call him. a slytherin, nonetheless, which meant he was only here to see who would be our, or rather my, new competitor.</p><p>a few other ravenclaws in darker colored robes step out onto the field, obviously marking them as the ones trying out. i pull out my binoculars immediately and scan the small group, catching her face immediately.</p><p>i chuckle to myself. i knew it. i was right. i set down the binoculars as madam hooch explains to them what to do. the others are already up on their broomsticks and swivving around the air.</p><p>the first ones try out, dashing through the air uncontrollably. it made me shut my eyes a few times at how horrible they were.</p><p>i once even caught potter shaking his head dismissively. at least there's a few things him and i can agree on.</p><p>this one boy even falls off of his broom and madam pomfret immediately rushes to him. then i watch her step over the handle of the broom, kicking up without trouble.</p><p>she has full control of her movements as she zips up and down, ignoring the bludgers and trusting her teammates to keep an eye out for her.</p><p>one of the beaters claps a bludger out of her way but she doesn't even realize. her only focus is the golden snitch, which is only a foot or two away from her.</p><p>davies is watching her very attentively, nodding to himself. i cant tell if he's look at her arse but if he is, i could not promise that he'd still be sitting on that broom of his.</p><p>delany zips past my stand, up into the sky and she's out of my sight, which makes me oddly nervous. i cross my fingers in my pocket, holding her quill tightly.</p><p>then her figure is flying back down, her hand clasped into a tight fist as she passes the snitch to madam hooch, landing elegantly.</p><p>a load of the watchers clap and i can see granger nudging potter, smirking at him. he has wide eyes and is clapping wildly.</p><p>she's that good? i smirk.</p><p>i clap as well and see her smiling figure look in the crowd, glancing all around. her face falls and she hands the broom to the next person, stepping away from the field.</p><p>something in my gut was telling me that she was a bit bummed that she didn't see me in the stands. but i pushed that thought aside. i couldn't have been that. she hates me.</p><p>and i hate her.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>these mood swings have me honestly like i'm like that 68% of the time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to fck me by i hate myself because</p><p><span class="u">delany</span>:</p><p>i was squirming with excitement. davies told me that i was most likely to be selected and that he barely had an ounce of doubt in it.</p><p>we were having a small celebration in our dorm with chocolate frogs and some little lemon cakes luna managed to sneak from her friends in the kitchens.</p><p>cedric was also there, sitting on my desk chair, holding a card in his hand, frowning. "it's scamander again.", he complains and tosses the card at me.</p><p>i catch it and toss it right back at him, hitting him in the face. "ouch!", he winces and i smirk at luna, who's biting off a cake. she is smiling lightly, like she always does.</p><p>"tell me, luna, did i see harry talking to you earlier on? what was that about?", i ask her and her smile broadens. she puts down the half eaten cake and cedric looks up from behind his hands.</p><p>"oh, not much, really. i was wondering wether he would like to escort me to the yule ball.", she tells us and i clap my hands together.</p><p>"you two would look great together.", i promise her and she rests her head on one of her shoulders, blushing slightly.</p><p>cedric chuckles and gets up, walking towards my bed and sitting down by me. i lay my head into his lap and he starts to braid strands of my hair.</p><p>"well, you do know that <em>you</em> two would be ideal?", she says coyly and i fake a gag, pointing a finger in my mouth. cedric chuckles.</p><p>"when trolls fly, luna.", he agrees and she shrugs melodramatically. "you're wasting a potential life of perfection but you do you.", she jokes and i wave her off.</p><p>"it would never happen, luna.", i repeat and she sighs. "i know, i know.", she mutters and retrieves her lemon cake. "especially since you're seeing dr-", she continues but i interrupt her.</p><p>"what did you say?", i speak and lift my head out of ced's lap to glare at her. she almost drops her cake out of her hand. cedric has stopped braiding my hair.</p><p>"you're seeing someone?", he chokes. i look up at him and the pain is evident in his eyes. the pain he was feeling right now was now wearing off on me and i hated every moment of it.</p><p>he has the face of disbelief. and i can understand where he's coming from. he's known me my entire life and he knows that i trust him more than i trust myself.</p><p>it hurts him that i didn't tell him about this.</p><p>"ced, really, i don't even know myself what's going on between me and him.", i stammer and sit up, taking his hand. he shakes me off. i can feel my heart start to crack inside me.</p><p>"hey, ced, listen, we haven't even been on a date yet. he hasn't even asked me out!", i speak and i can hear my voice crack, knowing i'm this close to crying.</p><p>i'm trying to grab onto his arm, to hold him down, to keep him with me. but he frees himself from my grip and shuts his eyes, turning away from<br/>me.</p><p>"just give me a moment, okay?", i claw for an answer. "i can explain everything. i'll tell you everything. i swear!", i keep begging but he doesn't speak at all.</p><p>luna has gone silent in her corner and gets up, walking out and leaving us alone. he still doesn't move, even when the door closes.</p><p>"cedric, i love you. please don't shut me out, i need you.", i whisper into his shoulder, tears forming in my eyes. he breathes in deeply and looks at me.</p><p>he has this blank look on his face and for the first time ever, i have no idea what he could possibly be thinking about.</p><p>"who is it?", he demands and i shake my head, shutting my eyes. he sighs. "what can you tell me, delany?", he murmurs and i open my eyes again to look at him.</p><p>he has a frown on his face, full of concern, and i feel awful. i feel even worse at what i reply to him, because for the first time, i'm lying straight to his face.</p><p>"that i will not be seeing him any more."</p><p>-</p><p>i barge right in through the doors and see him sulkily sitting on the windowsill. i grab my wand from my pocket and direct my spell right at him.</p><p>"<em>petrificus totalus!</em>".</p><p>he stiffens and falls to the floor with a soft groan. i swish my wand at the door and it shuts quietly. "<em>muffliato</em>.", i chant and the room is sealed soundproof.</p><p>i kick at his stone figure at my feet. "you ass!", i scream and keep kicking him till i feel my tears running down my cheeks, hot and unwelcome.</p><p>i fall to my knees and unfreeze draco, my sobbing getting louder and messier. he winces and scrambles up into a squat, reaching out to touch my face.</p><p>i smack his hand away and shove him. he falls down onto his back side and his back collides with the wall. i climb onto his lap and smash my lips onto his, pushing them hard against each other.</p><p>he complies and kisses me back, putting his arm around me, his fingers on the lower part of my back, making their way further down.</p><p>when i pull away i smack him hard across the cheek. he grunts and i can feel him harden under me. "isn't this what you wanted, malfoy?", i hiss at him and pull him back in for another harsh kiss.</p><p>it's he who shoves me now, right off of him. i don't have a skirt on for once, but i know that if i had, it would be hitched right up my jacksy.</p><p>"come on, aster.", he grumbles and gets up slowly, wiping the side of his mouth, which, i realize only now, is dripping with blood.</p><p>he holds a hand towards me. "let's get you a bath.", he whispers. i get up without taking his hand but as soon as i'm standing, i do. he chuckles and pulls out his wand, casting a light as we walk out of the room.</p><p>-</p><p>"<em>honeycomb</em>.", he says and the door to the prefects' bathroom opens for us. he holds his hand out and i walk in, glancing around the room.</p><p>in the middle of the room was a pool, large enough for at least 15 students, with different colored taps on each side of it.</p><p>the door shuts and draco walks up beside me. the glass pane depicted a picture of a mermaid on a rock, combing her hair. every now and then, she waved at us or flipped her hair.</p><p>"c'mon, get undressed.", draco chuckles and i scoff at him. he eyes me up and down and kisses the top of my head before walking away to the second part of the bathroom.</p><p>i look down at my heather colored sweatshirt with the white print of a feather on it. it used to be my mothers.</p><p>i take it off, along with the gray shirt i was wearing underneath and stare at my chest oddly. did i take off my bra? i mean, what did it matter, anyway?</p><p>i reach to my back to unclasp it but i struggle, tugging at it pointlessly. a pair of hands fixate on mine and remove them. the clasp springs open and the stroke of warm fingers on my back is unmistakable.</p><p>i slide the bra off of my chest and toss it onto the already building pile of clothes. draco walks past me and steps into the water, turning a dark purple handle.</p><p>i climb out of my jeans and watch his hungry eyes as i get in the water myself, embracing its warmth it spreads across my body.</p><p>i wade over to draco and he holds his hand out towards me, which i greedily take. his rings are cold on my skin. i snake my hands up his arms and wrap them around his neck, pulling his face down to kiss me.</p><p>he complies and leans my head back, making my hair wet to the scalp. we part our lips and his tongue is patiently feeling it's way around my mouth.</p><p>a hand of his is on my head, his fingertips massaging it. i gasp and moan softly when he pushes himself between my legs, making me feel him through his boxers.</p><p>i pull away from him and glare at him. "you're a disgrace, malfoy.", i hiss at him and he smirks, moving his hand down to my arse, lifting me up onto him.</p><p>i wrap my legs around him and he takes a seat by the edge, leaving me on his lap, just like i wanted. i am about to smack him again when he grabs ahold of my wrist.</p><p>"we're not in the tower anymore, are we, aster?", he smirks knowingly and i stiffen. i grit my teeth together and hope they don't crack at the pressure i was putting on them.</p><p>his hand moves along the line of my panties and i feel like jelly in his hands when he gets to the front, feeling along the wet lace.</p><p>"would you like me to fuck you, right here, right now?", he whispers and i choke on my breath. "you are one nasty douchebag.", i snap at him.</p><p>but i nodded. i fucking nodded.</p><p>his hands were faster than i wanted them to be. he rips the front part of my panties and flips us around, pushing me hard against the wall.</p><p>i wince and gasp for air. he's throwing out his wet boxers out of the water and i try to look down at him, but it's all covered up with bubbles.</p><p>"don't worry, princess, i'll go soft for now.", he promises and rips my panties off completely, baring me. i had not complied to this.</p><p>but something made it euphoric to me. it gave a rush, a thrill. it felt like a bad thing to do and that just made me want to do it even more.</p><p>"draco.", i moan almost inaudibly and his mouth is on mine. i can feel something rubbing against me and i know exactly what it is.</p><p>i was scared shitless. but i didn't want to complain. i didn't want to make him mad. i didn't want to disobey.</p><p>"i have waited so long to do this.", he groans and moves his mouth to my neck, kissing and sucking my skin harshly. i can feel him trying to position himself to push into me.</p><p>i don't think. i cant think. he was sending me off, that stupid boy!</p><p>he hits into me and i scream. i scream in pain, pleasure? i couldn't tell you, but his hand clamped right over my mouth. i kept whimpering into the palm of his hand and he frowns at me.</p><p>"too big for you, huh?", he tries to joke but my hole is throbbing and aching. it was not nice at all. i screw my eyes shut and bite on my lip.</p><p>he removes his hand from my mouth and pulls out from me. i sigh in relief but the pain still is there. draco grumbles something and i look down at the water.</p><p>specks of crimson red were floating and evaporating on the surface. the bubbles had gone and i could see his length, hard and huge.</p><p>and the blood, coming right from my sore.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>honestly, i would pay anything to have my virginity back. was never worth it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to little dark age by mgmt</p><p>
  <span class="u">draco:</span>
</p><p>the blood. the scream. i had forgotten to even consider that she might be. well, might have been. her mouth is open wide and tears glimmer in her eyes.</p><p>serves her right, that little slut. she did nod so eagerly. she wanted that. she got what she deserved.</p><p>didn't she?</p><p>she lifts herself up slowly, mouth still agape and singing with every move. i look away, sort of embarrassed and ashamed. this was disgusting.</p><p>what was i even thinking, bringing her in here. for what purpose? to fuck her? was i insane? this bitch was my rival, my archenemy.</p><p>she is out of the water and blood is dripping down her inner thighs, droplets rolling down to her ankles. i turn away from her and run a hand through my hair.</p><p>my brain was a mess. and that little mudblood hit me. multiple times. and i let her do that?! what in merlin's beard am i, a little weakling?</p><p>i curl my hands into fists, my jagged nails cutting into my skin. the water is still running and i aggressively turn it off, gripping the handle harshly.</p><p>"aster, you're a fucking idiot for not telling me!", i bellow and she emits a loud shush. i roll my eyes and turn back around to see her wiping her inner thighs helplessly with her ripped panties.</p><p>i snort in amusement and paddle back over to the place we had been. "wear my boxers.", i tell her and she looks at me shyly, a sort of fierce look in her eyes.</p><p>she grabs them wordlessly off of the floor and pokes her thin legs through the holes, pulling it over her arse. she looks at her reflection in the mirror by the basin and walks up to it.</p><p>i like to watch her walking. yes, she was clumsy from time to time but there was a certain elegance in how she moved, her legs angled perfectly, tilted slightly inwards.</p><p>she places her hands on either side of the basin, leaning against it, letting her head hang down. "you could have fucking asked, malf-arse.", she cusses and i snigger at her use of the nickname.</p><p>i get out of the water and put on my pants, feeling my dick pressing completely uncomfortably against the zipper. i ignore it as far as i can and grab the rest of our clothes and carry them to her.</p><p>she is breathing fast, almost as if she was panicking. "fuck, malfoy, it fucking hurts!", she moans and i grunt. did she have to make me even harder, this bitch?</p><p>i toss her her bra and shirts into the sink and she scoffs, taking them into her hand. i pull on my own shirt and hear a loud shatter and a loud curse.</p><p>"fuck!", she screams and i pull the shirt down so i can see her and start cussing right at her. "you fucking idiot! useless piece of mudblood!".</p><p>her hand was completely split open, bleeding from every part of it. the mirror was shattered, specks of blood scattered across the remains of it.</p><p>"fucking stupid bitch! ravenclaw my ass, cant even use that brain of yours for once! impulsive cunt!", i keep on shouting and she punches me.</p><p>i start screaming as well. she hit me in the stomach and there was still a mirror shard stuck between the knuckles of her ring and middle finger.</p><p>so now we're both jumping around in the prefects' bathroom like complete idiots, bleeding.</p><p>"you're an asshole, malfoy!", she pants and pulls on her t-shirt, handing me her sweater. "i cant get blood on this!", she groans and i just grab it.</p><p>"who is there?!", bellows a deep voice and i grab delany by the wrist, dragging her into the second room. she's limping but i don't have enough energy right now to carry her.</p><p>i drag her into one of the stalls and tug at the flush, putting my finger to my lips. she nods silently, biting down on her lip to keep from whimpering.</p><p>i walk out and see filch standing there with a lantern in his hand, mrs. norris sneaking around behind his legs. i rush up to him.</p><p>"these little first year hufflepuffs were sneaking around and i thought i saw them come in here.", i tell him and he sneers.</p><p>"them little ones again? annoying bunch they are, and downright disrespectful.", he hisses and i nod, crossing my arms in front of me. he looks past my shoulder.</p><p>"what has happened here?", he asks me and i feel my mind racing to find a possible excuse. "i have no idea. but i'm here on prefect duty.", i assure him and he nods.</p><p>"i know, malfoy, but you better keep your eyes open for those nasty little brats. annoying...yes...", he mutters and walks away, out of the bathroom.</p><p>i stand there for a moment to make sure that he really has gone before i rush back to delany. i find her limping out of the stall and eying me.</p><p>"i'm sorry.", she whispers and i shake my head, cracking a small smile at her, holding out a hand for her. "come here, lean onto me.", i demand and she sighs, obeying.</p><p>slowly, i help her out of the bathroom and bring her down the hallway. she's about to go up when i drag her the other way.</p><p>"you can't go back to your room like this.", i tell her and she scoffs, knowing that i'm in the right. reluctantly, she starts hopping down the steps with my help.</p><p>but we don't get far. she needs to take too many breaks. i position myself on the step and have her jump onto my back. she whimpers again.</p><p>"draco, why the fuck does it hurt so much?", she gasps and i bite my lip, walking down the stairs slowly, making sure not to trip and kill us both.</p><p>"cause i'm huge, that's why.", i mock and she giggles softly before groaning once more. i pant as i carry her down the last few steps.</p><p>we finally get to the slytherin dungeon entrance and she's looking up curiously, eyeing me as i reached out and touched the door.</p><p>"<em>flux weed and knot grass, keep together down the brass.</em>", i citate and it swings open for us. i walk in hurriedly and rush to the nearest lounger, dropping her into it as gently as possible.</p><p>she still winces as she comes in contact with it, though, and i immediately realize we aren't even alone in the room. i look up and stare blaise zabini right in the eye.</p><p>he has his eyes wide open as he stares at her, the book in his hands irrelevant and slipping out of his grip. i grunt at him, frowning at him.</p><p>"what are you looking at, zabini?", i snort and he looks up at me, then back at her. he slams his book onto the table and gets up, crossing the room.</p><p>he stands behind her and i look at her, her face pale and her eyes wide, unmoving. "hello there, delany.", he sneers.</p><p>i ball my hands into fists and feel like i need to swing at him as he makes his way to his dorm. i feel extremely provoked.</p><p>"don't you have your own room, malfoy?", she gasps and i look back at her, her hand dripping blood onto the carpeted floor. i groan and pull out my wand, washing it out swiftly.</p><p>i bend down and wrap and arm under her armpit, helping her get up onto her feet. she limps with my help up the few steps towards the boys' dorms.</p><p>but instead of heading down the hallway, we make a sharp right turn and i kick open my door, helping her hobble towards my bed, sitting her down.</p><p>i turn and close the door, adding the lock for extra privacy and focus back on her. blood is seeping in droplets through the crevices between her fingers.</p><p>i hush to my night stand and open it, pulling out a small box, the family crest imprinted on the lid. i open it and put it on the bed next to her.</p><p>she watches me as i pull out a roll of bandage and tape, placing them onto the sheets. i pull out my wand and take her non-damaged hand.</p><p>"this will hurt for a moment.", i warn her and she nods, shivering slightly and screwing her eyes shut. i point my wand at her hand, the glass glimmering in her skin.</p><p>"<em>wingardium glace</em><em>.</em>", i chant and the glass pulls itself out of her skin suddenly, ripping it slightly in a few places. she whimpers loudly, tensing.</p><p>i hover the glass pieces over the dresser and drop them, picking up her hand and wrapping it up quickly with the gauze and bandage, taping it up.</p><p>she has her eyes open again and watches me quietly, her lips trembling. "i'm sorry about your sheets.", she whispers pathetically and i scoff, looking into her eyes.</p><p>"oh, please, aster. we're wizards.", i chuckle and she lets out an unsure laugh. i get up and put her clothes onto the overpiling desk.</p><p>i stride to my closet and open it, pulling out an emerald colored sweatshirt with the slytherin crest on it. i walk back to the bed and put it on the bed, gesturing towards her.</p><p>"huh?", she mumbles and i sigh in annoyance, leaning down and gripping the bottom of her shirt, tugging it up impatiently.</p><p>"slow down, malfoy!", she gasps as i pull it off of her and bite my lip. she had a beautiful body. her chest was small, but i didn't mind. i actually preferred it.</p><p>she winces as her hands pass through the holes of the shirt and i raise an eyebrow at her. "you're welcome.", i say cockily and she rolls her eyes, huffing a breath.</p><p>i help her put on the sweatshirt and smile as she pulls up the sleeves to free her hands. it must run down past her knees if she were standing.</p><p>"come here, lay down.", i command her and she obeys, her eyes half shut. she must be exhausted. she winces every time she moves her legs and we struggle to get her under the sheets.</p><p>but when we do, i tuck her in, pulling it up along her body. i sit down and push back her hair from her face, the light falling onto her peach lips.</p><p>peaches. maple syrup.</p><p>i lean down and kiss her, softly, gently, the pressure of her lips changing on mine as they move. she moans softly into my mouth as we part our lips and i rest my hand on her cheek.</p><p>when we pull apart, she smiles at me stupidly. i return her that smile and she laughs. "you're an idiot, do you know?", i say and she bites her lip.</p><p>"and you're an ass.", she returns and i rub her cheek, sitting up. "alright, sleep well, okay?", i command her and i get up to leave when she pulls me back down by gripping my wrist.</p><p>"don't leave me.", she demands and i want to hit her for telling me what to do, but i have enough strength still left in me to suppress that urge.</p><p>i nod instead and nook next to her, laying onto my back. i don't go under the sheets, but she rolls onto her side and places her head onto my chest.</p><p>her arm snakes around my waist and i put my hand onto hers, gritting my teeth. my heart was racing and she must hear it. i sigh and give up.</p><p>maybe i did have feelings for her. or something of that sort. i had never felt what i did with her, it was so new to me and i didn't like how it felt.</p><p>but i wanted it to last forever.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>i am in constant fear that i forget other important roles in this book (cedric, luna, hermione, ...) but I KEEP ADDING NEW ONES AH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>maybe i should keep a journal for this mf ABAIAJ i get so lost writing this sometimes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>xx,cece</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to yeah right by joji</p><p>
  <span class="u">delany:</span>
</p><p>my hand is still hurting when i wake up but not as much as it did last night. my eyes flutter open slowly and shut back at the sudden light that is filling the room.</p><p>i groan and try to roll over when i collide into a body, his. i put my hand on his chest and lay my head onto his shoulder, shutting my eyes and sighing.</p><p>he is breathing slowly in his deep sleep and it makes me smile softly. but then i repel from him, jumping away slightly and clambering out of the bed onto my unstable and tired legs.</p><p>the pain in between my legs has receded but i can still feel how uncomfortable it is. i look at the sheets and see a dark pool of blood has sifted into the material.</p><p>i locate draco's wand and take it hastily, trying to remove as much as i could. but i stop myself. why should i? he deserved a reminder on what he did to me.</p><p>yes. he was a horrible person. he had taken something from me that i can never have back again and i hated him from the bottom of my heart for it.</p><p>i drop his wand onto the bed and grab my things off of the pile of books on his desks. i am about to leave when i realize that these aren't even books.</p><p>they're journals.</p><p>i wonder why draco would need so many journals. out of their pages peek different edges and corners and i have an urge to grab one and read it.</p><p>so i do. i take one and shove it under my sweater, pressing it against my chest. just as i do, he moans in his sleep and turns, reaching out for me in his bed, but i'm not present.</p><p>i bite my lip and unlock his door, sneaking out into the hallway and closing it. blaise stands there and i jump up.</p><p>"blaise.", i greet him and he eyes me. he seems to sigh and turns around, walking off. i don't know what this means.</p><p>i hurry down the stairs and exit the slytherin common room before anyone else realizes that i'm here. not where i belong.</p><p>i run to the cellar bathrooms and lock myself into the first stall. i slide the journal out of my shirt and glance at the cover, the leather binding worn out.</p><p>i flip open the first page, a sort of hunger frenzy in me to find out what it said, and start reading eagerly. but i pause at the first page.</p><p>it was a poem. draco malfoy writes poetry? i cant believe this. i flip through the book and my mouth falls open. it was a fucking poetry book.</p><p>in between pages there were sometimes pictures, not moving ones, rather basic still black ones, the ones like muffles have. sometimes there was a pressed flower or two as well.</p><p>i couldn't believe my eyes. this cannot be his.</p><p>but the leather binding had his initials printed onto it. <em>DLM.</em> that could only be him. it wouldn't make any sense.</p><p>but him having a poetry book makes no sense either! he's too heartless to think about poetry, let alone waste time on writing any. poets have emotions. not like him.</p><p>i jump up as i hear footsteps enter the bathroom and i shut the notebook, pulling off dracos sweatshirt and wearing my own instead, putting on my pants hastily.</p><p>i wrap the journal in his sweatshirt and pretend to flush and wash my hands, running out of the bathroom.</p><p>i start pacing my way back to my dorm as i pass the hufflepuff house. some students were leaving the dungeon and i thought about cedric.</p><p>i had to apologize to him. or tell him. i had to do something. he was hurt and it broke me that it hurt him. i should have told him something from the start.</p><p>i dart inside the hufflepuff house before the door closes and run into the common room, looking around.</p><p>startled hufflepuffs turn their heads when they hear me storm in and i eye them, just as they eye me. one of them steps apart from the group and smiles at me gently, waving her hand at me.</p><p>"delany, hi!", hannah abbott calls out to me and i scamper to her, smiling tightly. she pulls me into a surprising hug and i let out a gasp as her slender cool arms wrap around my shoulders.</p><p>"hi, hannah.", i press out as gently as i can and pat her back awkwardly before she pulls back. "what are you doing here?", she remarks and i gulp, looking at the hufflepuff group behind her to see whether he was amongst them.</p><p>i bite my lip when i realize he isn't and turn my attention back to hannah. "have you seen cedric? i have to urgently speak with him.", i stammer and she shakes her head.</p><p>"no, sorry. but maybe he's still in his dorm? i don't think he left his room yet.", she suggests and i nod my head, deep in thought. "yeah, okay, thank you.", i respond and she smiles at me again.</p><p>i can see why hermione was so smitten by her. she had this angular face that yet seemed so angelic and light blue eyes, piercing in contrast to her straw-blonde hair. she always looked happy and had this friendly smile on her lips.</p><p>"see you around!", she chirps as i head towards the stairs going to the dormitories. i clamber up them, squeezing past the oncoming traffic of hufflepuffs, looking down at myfeet so i don't stumble and fall into any of them.</p><p>at the top of the stairwell, i dash around the corner to the prefect's rooms and i perceive his initials that are imprinted on a plaque hanging on the left door.</p><p>instead of knocking like a patient and privacy-respecting hufflepuff like hannah would, i just barge in, slamming the door shut behind me.</p><p>he's curled up in his bed, a quill and a roll of parchment laying next to him, his hand resting on them. i smile at his peaceful state and sit by his window. his chest rises and falls according to his breathing at it kind of calms me.</p><p>i'm still nervous to speak to him. i know he is still hurt. a small strand of hair falls into his face and he squints in his sleep, his nose scrunching.</p><p>i giggle softly and reach for my wand, flicking it out of his visage. he groans and smiles in his dreams, letting out a sigh as he pulls his legs towards his stomach.</p><p>maybe, in another world, if i could let myself feel that way, cedric would be the one i would marry.</p><p>but not in this reality. in this reality, i will not be able to feel those kind of emotions towards him. he wouldn't be able to handle it, as would i.</p><p>cedric is the sweetest person i know, and he always treats me like a princess, wether i deserved it or not. i was a total ass at times, not knowing when was enough.</p><p>but cedric defended me and refused to see anything but the small amount of good in me. sometimes i wonder why i'm not a slytherin. i tick all the boxes.</p><p>i'm a pure-blood, not even what draco calls a so called 'blood-traitor'. the aster and the diggory family trees are so entwined, reaching back to some of the first few wizards and witches in existence.</p><p>cedrics great-aunt and my great-uncle were married. i know it seems a bit like incest, maybe that's what kept me from loving cedric the way i should.</p><p>but i just can't see cedric dealing with my mood swings, my bipolar aggression and depression. he could, but i know what kind of stress it would lay upon his back.</p><p>and he is too good to deserve me. he deserved someone who knew how to appreciate him the way that i didn't.</p><p>his eyelids flutter as a ray of light hits his face. i shift in my seat and watch him wake up, slowly and tiredly. i wonder when he went to sleep.</p><p>the light rays illuminate the room and dust specks rise and float through the air. i open his window and he groans, stretching his long body out on his mattress.</p><p>"ugh.", he mutters and his eyes slowly open, squinting at my shadow by the window. i smile gently and bend over his face, poking his cheek.</p><p>"hi, sleepy head.", i whisper and he chuckles, pulling the pillow out from under his head and hitting me with it on my arm. "merlin, what are you doing here?", he mumbles in his raspy morning voice.</p><p>i sit down hesitantly on the edge of his bed and move the parchment and quill onto his bedside. i can see his tidy handwriting scrawled all across it, some of it scribbled out aggressively.</p><p>"i need to apologize to you. again.", i admit and he clicks his tongue, shutting his eyes again, putting a hand over them. "del, you don't need to apologize. you can have your secrets.", he interjects.</p><p>i pause for a moment and think about his words. if i was being honest, maybe i couldn't love cedric that way because he was like a sort of diary for me.</p><p>he knows everything, i mean it when i say that, literally, <em>everything</em>, about me. from my deepest loves, my absolute hates, my pet peeves, my secret obsessions.</p><p>it's kind of scary, how much he knew me and vice versa. i didn't want to have secrets from him. ever.</p><p>"no, cedric, it's not. i owe it to you, we both know i do.", i snap and he lets his hand fall from his face, putting it onto my knee as he sits up suddenly.</p><p>"you do not owe me anything, delany aster. things happen and you shouldn't feel like i have to know everything you do, okay? i'm not your parent or anything.", he mumbles and i shake my head.</p><p>"it doesn't work that way. we're best friends, cedric, and i know i'm a terrible best friend at times but i owe you as much as being honest with you. i would want to know everything if you had anything with anyone.", i say and look into his eyes.</p><p>they are bright with happiness and it warms me from the core to see the gratitude he has for my honesty. it's something we both prioritized.</p><p>"and, besides, remember when we swore to always tell each other the truth?", i smirk at him and he laughs, hitting me again with his pillow and laying back down, his hand resting onto his stomach.</p><p>"we were 6, delany.", he rolls his eyes and i smile, nudging him. "you were a very cute 6 year old.", i coo and he blushes, laughing hard.</p><p>"you, not so much.", he jokes and i pinch his arm. he flinches, laughing even harder. "and you're a hufflepuff, yeah, right.", i retort.</p><p>he calms down and i try to pick up from where i left off. i couldn't lose focus now. i had to tell him.</p><p>"don't ask me how this happened, i have no idea either, but for a few days, i've been meeting up with someone in the astronomy tower at night.", i begin.</p><p>"sneaking around at night? what a naughty girl you are.", he murmurs with a smirk and i stick out my tongue at him.</p><p>"stop distracting me!", i plead and he raises his hands in defeat, smiling playfully as i hit him on the chest gently.</p><p>"anyways, before i was so rudely cut off by dick-ory, we sort of made a deal and i think i love him.", i hurriedly say the last words and feel my throat tighten at the thought of it.</p><p>was it love that i felt towards draco lucius malfoy? is that what it was?</p><p>cedric sits up again and crosses his legs. he breathes in as he looks down at my lap, where my hands are folded. he frowns and reaches out for the bandaged one.</p><p>"what happened?", he asks and i wince as his fingers run across my knuckles. i shake my head.</p><p>"punched a mirror impulsively. you know me.", i say like it's nothing but the concern isn't fading from his face as he looks back at me.</p><p>"what was it?", he reforms his question and i heave a deep breath, pressing my lips against each other. "i'm not sure myself.", i exhale.</p><p>he nods and looks onto his desk, the green sweatshirt lying there. his eyes lock onto it and he rolls his tongue across his bottom lip.</p><p>"may i guess who this mystery guy is?", he inclines and i laugh, raising my eyebrows. "trust me, you will never guess it.", i say, almost sadly.</p><p>"is it pucey?", he raises his finger, as if counting his tries. i shake my head and he sucks in a breath through his teeth.</p><p>"blaise zabini?", he guesses and i snort. he chuckles at my reaction and bites his lip, thinking harder. his eyes flicker to mine with confusion and i sigh.</p><p>"really?", i joke and he shrugs, leaning towards me. "tell me then.", he urges and i grip the sleeves of my sweater tightly as i look away from him.</p><p>i need to take in another deep breath before i can manage to move my lips according to the vowels of the name of the person i despised the most.</p><p>"it's draco malfoy."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i never know if my chapters are long enough like i hear people typing up stories with 9k words a chapter and i used to limit myself to 1k... now i'm at 2k-2.5k....<br/>what would you guys like?<br/>xx,cece</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to dear scarlett by cameron dallas</p><p>
  <span class="u">draco:</span>
</p><p>when i wake up, i feel around the bed for her but she's gone. i groan and shut my eyes again, taking deep breaths, my hand sliding over my eyes.</p><p>i wince softly as i get up and run my hand through my hair, which is probably a mop of mess upon my head. i shuffle to my desk and see that all her things are gone.</p><p>it's like she was never here. like i had imagined it all in my head. i could hit myself for being so stupid.</p><p>of course she would leave as soon as she could. i'll have her know that that is no longer a decision that she is allowed to make, when she leaves, when she hits me, when she talks to me.</p><p>no. now i will pull her strings, the ones she so easily handed over to me. i will tell her what to do, when to do it, how to. it is under my control.</p><p>she got out of the drivers seat for me to get in and i did. i will.</p><p>i pull off my old clothes and toss them across the messy bed, standing there, naked in the rays of the rising sun that pushed through the glass panes of the window.</p><p>the way she was curled up there, holding onto me, when i carried her here. the smell of her, that sweet sickly smell of maple syrup that burned through my nose and made my mouth water.</p><p>i know that scent is stuck on that pillow, on my sheets. i shut my eyes and i can feel the skin on my knuckles stretch over the joints as i clench my hands to form fists.</p><p>why did she run from me? didn't she know that it was not on her account to make that decision? i made that very clear last night.</p><p>the happenings flash through my head again, unwillingly, and i jump slightly, opening my eyes again. last night. what did i do?</p><p>i took her and i pained her. but she wanted it, too, i know she did. she even nodded, agreed and gave consent. but she howled in agony when i did.</p><p>was she showing what a monster i was? was i a monster? i know i'm not the nicest person but was that a wake up call?</p><p>i wince again and move to my closet, grabbing a new pair of boxers, pulling them on stiffly. my hair falls into my face and i push it aside, my eyes falling onto a small black box that's shoved in the back corner of the drawer.</p><p>i pause when i've pulled the boxers all the way and i take it out of its hiding, tilting it in my hands. my mother gave this to me just before the year started.</p><p>i flick the lid open and a few rays reflect on the rather large emerald that is embraced by the bodies of two serpents.</p><p>each of the serpents is biting the others tail, forming a stable frame for the gem. i sit down on the bed and pull the necklace out of the box, glimpsing at it.</p><p>the gem is light in my hand and i flip it over, the malfoy family crest beaming at me. i sigh and put it back into its place hurriedly. was i a monster?</p><p>snapping the box shut, i hurry back over to my closet and toss it back in as someone knocks at my door. i grab a pair of dress pants and pull them on.</p><p>the knocking gets louder with every passing second and i roll my eyes. "for fucks sake, shut up!", i scream at the door and the knocking stops just before the door opens.</p><p>blaise walks in and shuts the door behind him, holding out his divination book. "we have class, you wanker.", he hisses and i show him the finger before turning back to my closet.</p><p>pulling out a fresh blouse, blaise wanders over to my desk and looks at my notebooks, reading them attentively. i tighten my tie and pull over my sweater, picking up my robes before turning to him.</p><p>"what the fuck are you peeping your nose into now, zabini?", i snap and he chuckles. his eyes are dark when he turns to me, smirking.</p><p>"my god, malfoy, i thought maybe after a night with aster you might have loosened up a little bit.", he mocks and steps towards me, licking his lips.</p><p>"turns out i was wrong. what, she wasn't good?", he sneers and i frown, smirking in the process. i reach for my wand on the desk and put it inside my robe.</p><p>"you really think i would have something with <em>her</em>?", i jeer. blaise jumps back slightly and i almost smirk at the fear that took over him.</p><p>"what was she doing in your room then?", he asks and i snort, grabbing my divination book and a few scrolls of parchment. her quill was still in the pocket of my robe.</p><p>"you must be seeing things, zabini, there wasn't anyone in my room apart from myself, let alone that half-blood aster.", i retort and i stride past him towards my door.</p><p>he follows me quietly, down the stairs leading into the slytherin common room. the emerald colored velvet couches were empty and i glance at the clock above the fireplace, where the orange flames were flickering brightly.</p><p>"shit, zabini, get a move on.", i curse and start towards the door, pulling my robe over my shoulders. as fast as we can, we're sprinting out of the dungeon and along the hall.</p><p>he's mumbling something to himself as we move but i can't really focus on what he's actually saying when i see her leave the hufflepuff dungeon.</p><p>i slow down and pull zabini back as he almost runs past me. i point my finger at her and smirk at him. "see, zabini? she's screwing around with that hufflepuff friend of hers.", i whisper and he snorts with amusement.</p><p>"that diggory and her have been fucking for years, malfoy. it's nothing new.", he grunts and just as he says this, the hufflepuff leaves the dungeon behind her, catching up to her.</p><p>he hands her a leather bound journal and a green folded up shirt and pats her on the shoulder before running past her. i gulp and begin running, dragging zabini along behind me. but he sees it and starts laughing like a mad man.</p><p>"you are! my goodness, malfoy, she couldn't make it any more low-key, could she?!", he howls with laughter as we run up the stairs to get to our divination classroom. i can feel anger siege through me and all i want to do is punch that bastard in his big mouth.</p><p>"zabini, for fucks sake, how many times do i have to repeat myself before it gets stuck in your little brain.", i snarl and turn to him, my cheeks feeling very hot, most likely exposing myself.</p><p>but he is browbeaten and this somewhat gives me pleasure. "i am not hanging about some stupid little ravenclaw half-blood and you should as well know that as everyone here at this ridiculous school.", i seethe and he takes a step down, so that i tower over him.</p><p>his face is unreadable but i want to make sure that he gets the point of this conversation we are having. he needs to see how much i loathe this girl. </p><p>"delany aster is a complete waste of space and a misuse of my more than needed time. trust me on this, she will be one of the first i'll be coming for when the dark lord rises again.", i add, spitting every word with solemn hatred.</p><p>although my heart did comply with those emotions, the antipathy towards her, it still didn't make sense to me that all i wanted to do in this moment was go back downstairs to her and embrace her in my arms, kiss her like i've kissed no other.</p><p>maybe i did more than just feel antagonism. i think i have come to terms with it a few times this past week. last night, especially, made me wonder whether my emotions were actually real or premade by my father's morals.</p><p>zabini nods and walks past me tightly, his head ducked down. and her figure stands there, unmoving like a boulder. her face is pale and i want to throw up. she must have got wind of everything i had just said.</p><p>after a junction, she climbs up the steps again, resuming her path. she is bearing her own sweater again, yet my own sweater is still clamped against her chest tightly. her echoless steps clamber all the way up the staircase.</p><p>some sort of drive filled me up and had me charging behind her, chasing after her. she was fast on her feet, elegant, and it sort of felt like taking after the little golden snitch. i had to catch her before anyone else did. i had to do this.</p><p>so i run and run, watching her loose hair swish as she stepped pointedly around the corners. she gets closer to me every moment my foot collides with the hard ground, sending a vibration through my entire body.</p><p>i felt hollow, like that my steps were literally echoing inside me. and nothing could explain why i felt this way. bile was scratching at the back of my throat, begging me to stop. my lungs compressed as i took in less and less oxygen through my nostrils, flaring with every breath that i did dare to attempt.</p><p>but not when i'm so close to her. she is only feet away from me, so close. i can already feel her soft skin brushing against my own, sending that unfamiliar rush of electricity into a frenzy. her breaths are loud, just as mine. </p><p>my hand is already burning with the longing ache as i finally reach it out to grab her. my knuckles lock into place as my fingers wrap around her wrist, tugging her into a forceful halt. she collides into my chest and gasps loudly.</p><p>she knows its me, she knew i would run after her. the entrance to ravenclaw tower is just across the bridge and i can feel her wanting to pull away from me and escape. she pounds her other fist against me and i wince, yet keeping my hold on her fixated.</p><p>my sweater is slung over her arm on a bundle and slips to the floor with her try of a blow. a black rectangular object slides out of it, slithering across the ground, hitting a column that built up the arch for the bridges doors.</p><p>delany wails and i let her go, watching her fall backwards onto her bottom. she exhales a cry and for a split second, i want to bend over and kiss her, tell her that i was sorry, that i didn't mean a thing, didn't mean to harm her. didn't want to.</p><p>but the notebook, which i have acknowledged to be one of my own, that forced me to bite down onto my tongue to suppress my screams of anger. how could this vile bitch dare to nick my belongings? was she going to read that journal?</p><p>who am i kidding, i'm almost as idiotic as she is. of course that was her intention, to figure out my darkest desires, my most sinful wishes, to expose me in ways no one could imagine poor little delany aster doing. </p><p>she wanted to be free of me. she wanted out of the deal she had promised me before it even began. and yet, she was the one begging me to fuck her in the tub, pushing herself against me, her heart betraying her by hammering in her ribcage like a drum.</p><p>but something stopped me from running over and retrieving my article. let her read it. i will let her know what happens to people who steal out of meddlesomeness. i will torture her till she comprehends her lecture.</p><p>it would do both of us some good. she would finally learn something useful, rather than out one of those stupid divination books she obsessively pours over when she thinks no one would pay her a glance.</p><p>little does she know that i am always on her tail. ever since that idea of an agreement came into my head, i've been following her tracks like her personal haunting. watching her, recording interests and patterns she functions to.</p><p>"excuse me.", i mutter and her pained face barely shoots me a glance as she crawls on all floors like a pathetic little pet to promptly save her belongings, getting up slowly on wobbly knees, barely even facing me.</p><p>she pants and i smile sourly, gesturing with a nod towards the bundle of green cloth cradled in her arms like a baby. "wear it tonight. you'll be able to smell me.", i coo to her and she shivers, pulling her shoulders back, trying to build herself up.</p><p>"why would i want to smell you, malfoy?", she chirps. her hair is messy, falling into her pale face. i chuckle at her steadfast posture and lick my lips, tilting my head the way that always got me what i wanted. the pout of persuasion, my dear mother named it in my earlier years.</p><p>"just do as you're told, aster. you will learn that it is easier to play by the rules when you are playing with the adversary.", i convey and her mask falls, her expression blank. i wink at her and walk away, not letting myself look back.</p><p>my heart hammered in my chest. my cheeks felt aflame. my blood was rushing and racing in my veins, pulsing hard under my skin. my body felt light, weightless and floating. </p><p>oh, i could not wait to punish her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>recall the authors note? yeah, shit's going down soon.</p><p>xx,cece</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to runaway by aurora</p><p>
  <span class="u">delany:</span>
</p><p>i was shocked when he gave me that command and left. i was so paralyzed, i could barely drag myself into my own bed before i collapsed onto the mattress, sinking into it like a rock.</p><p>my thoughts were engulfing me and taking control of my actions and it all seemed to rush so fast, that i couldn't stop it from happening.</p><p>his notebook has been clutched in my hand for hours but i can't bring myself to open it up, even though my curiosity was at the edge of killing me.</p><p>every time my fingertips grazed over the engraving, the image of his icy eyes piercing into mine flashed through my head, giving me miniature heart attacks at an abnormal rate.</p><p>it's like i was cursed, like draco malfoy was haunting and taunting me, laughing at the pain his antics caused me. i wince and shut my eyes.</p><p>i have already missed 2 classes, i'm not going to any of my others. i needed my space and time to think, go through my memory frame by frame of his beautiful godlike structure.</p><p>i wanted his hands to bury into my waist and for him to shove me so hard against the wall, i can feel my skin of my exposed body scrape along it painfully.</p><p>i wanted to kick him and beat him for calling me a waste of space. i had the urge to see him cry and bleed and beg for my mercy.</p><p>he cannot meddle about with my sentiments any longer, i will not allow him to. he is just a stupid wizard who knew nothing about me.</p><p>he was my antagonist. i should not let myself be fooled into a contract with him, he's as bad as they come.</p><p>i sit up and toss the notebook at the door, screaming. "ouch!", a gasp echos and i stare at luna, who had just walked in, a hand over her eye. i jump up and pale, feeling goosebumps raise over my skin.</p><p>"oh, merlin, i'm so sorry lune!", i heave and she giggles, bending over to pick up the book. she examines it, raises her eyebrows once and hands it to me. "i know you didn't mean it.", she assures me and i blush.</p><p>luna was far too kind hearted to actually be my friend. i don't deserve her goodwill.</p><p>she plops down her books on her bed and strides to me, putting one of her graceful hands on my left shoulder, tilting her head. "is everything all right?", she asks me with her soothing voice. "you have a little gloom in your eyes.".</p><p>i nod, shutting my eyes in a frown. "all is well, lune, just draco.", i explain monotonically. she nods, seemingly knowing what i mean. she possibly did.</p><p>it was hard to lie to luna lovegood, she just could see into your soul.</p><p>i smile tightly and sigh, watching her blue eyes glimmer as she looked at me tenderly. "i got a book on chizpurfles from the library recently for you.", i tell her and she almost jumps up with trepidation.</p><p>"oh, bless you, delany aster!", she squirms and i walk to my trunk, heaving it open and grabbing the book that laid out at the top. it depicted the beautiful black crab on the green cover and it moved ever so slightly.</p><p>i hand it to her and she leers over the cover curiously. "oh my, aren't they just delightful.", she murmurs under her breath and she flips it open carefully. i chuckle and shut my trunk.</p><p>she peers back at me. "hermione is waiting for you downstairs in the common room, by the way.", she informs me. "oh, thank you.", i mumble, half in shock.</p><p>luna is already laying on her bed, devouring the new book, when i leave the room, pouncing down the stairs. and as she told me, hermione was sitting in one of the armchairs by the window, a bunch of books laying on her lap, legs crossed.</p><p>i stumble to equip the other armchair across her and the soft velvet crunches soundly as my weight collides upon it. "mione, it's been a moment!", i gasp and she snaps her eyes to me, smiling.</p><p>"del! good to see you're still breathing!", she jokes and i scoff, waving my hand at her sarcastically. "oh, shut it. it takes a lot more to kill me than just the death curse.", i jest back and she smiles, her dimples appearing.</p><p>she pushes back loose locks of her hair that have drooped across her cheek and she leans forward towards me, cupping her free hand over the left side of her face. i veer down as well instinctively, licking my lip, intrigued.</p><p>"hannah and i are a thing now.", she confides and i clamp a hand over my mouth to muffle my squeal. she blushes when we both recline and i fix my other hand over the other, smiling hard against my skin.</p><p>she looks around and spies at the other ravenclaws that are sitting on the couches, chatting with each other pleasantly. "we meet up in the hallway by professor flitwicks class every evening during prefect duties.", she admits and i let my hands fall.</p><p>"this makes me so happy to hear, mi.", i tell her and she faces me. "thank you, del. really. i don't think i would have had the confidence to do it without you.", she conveys and i smile, looking down at my feet.</p><p>"please, this was all you, you just needed some support.", i conjure. she hands me a roll of parchment and i take it, opening it. her neat handwriting reads all my homework in the classes we share and i eye her.</p><p>"is this my 'thank you' present?", i revel and she smirks. "see it that way if you must.", she retaliates. we both get up and i hug her, my arms around her neck, pressing my cheek to hers.</p><p>she embraces me with her free arm. "thank you.", i whisper. "thank you.", she echos and we pull apart. she tugs at her tie, straightening it. she was always a bit fastidious, but nothing was wrong with being over-excessively tidy.</p><p>"see you around, then.", she terminates and i wave at her as she walks out of the door, her cloak whipping in the wind as she crosses the bridge towards the castle. the doors close and i sit back down in the chair, looking out of the window.</p><p>the quidditch field was empty and the trees surrounding it were wavering in the gust. a few raindrops rolled down the glass pane, but the sun peeked out between the gray-blue clouds that skimmed across the sky.</p><p>if i was to be the new ravenclaw team seeker, i would chasing after the snitch against harry, cedric and draco. somehow, the thought of that made me smile.</p><p>harry was always nice to me, sometimes a bit blunt and unemotional, but i can't complain. i'm the worst when it comes to emotions, possibly because i tend to ignore that i even have any in the first place.</p><p>cedric was my best friend. i would be happy if either of us caught the snitch. our accomplishments were shared. even draco, although he seemed to be less understanding about that.</p><p>i couldn't blame him, i didn't comprehend it myself. draco hates me and i have never felt as much emotion towards anyone, apart from cedric, as him. he made me feel the evil feeling of loathing.</p><p>maybe that was why i was attracted to him? because he made me feel something other than emptiness?</p><p>i just couldn't get to the bottom of why i should be fascinated by that horrid two-faced grump of a wizard. he was pure evil, everyone knew it.</p><p>was i evil, too?</p><p>the thought made me repugnant. i was not vile. i was not aggressive. <em>but braking his nose felt so good, so powerful.</em></p><p>i get up too suddenly and my chair scrapes against the floor loudly, causing everyone to shoot glances at me. my mouth tasted nauseating and my limbs were heavy.</p><p>dragging myself, head down, hiding, i bolted up the stairs, marching to my room. i open the door, reaching out for the notebook that lay upon my pillow. luna doesn't look up from her book, but still perks up.</p><p>"what's wrong?", she asks me, her eyes flitting across the page. "not now.", i snap and she nods, not even flinching. she must be getting used to me being rude and horrid. i didn't like it.</p><p>i snatch the notebook and grab my robe, pushing it over my shoulders and buckling the clasp. i hide the journal in my frock and storm out of the room, down the stairs, out of the tower.</p><p>the air is crisp but the rays of sun warm me enough as i stride across the bridge, the same way hermione did just a moment ago. i clamber my way down to the first floor and eye a group of slytherins as i pass them.</p><p>one of them steps apart from his peers and chases after me. i pick up my pace and exit the hallway, out into the open air. the breeze hits me in the face and my hair slashes across my eyes.</p><p>i gasp and get a mouthful of it. i pull it out, spitting and sticking out my tongue on which it was stuck to. blaise zabini walks up to me, a frown on his face.</p><p>"don't think you can outrun me, aster.", he grumbles and i scoff, readjusting my robes. his presence makes me feel off, maybe cause of the green robes he was garmented in. just like dracos, the snake emblem was sown onto his left portion of the fabric.</p><p>he doesn't realize i'm half staring as he begins his monologue. "i cannot believe that it was you this entire time.", he seemingly sighs and i just shuffle on the spot, biting my lip and looking him in the eye again.</p><p>"i don't even understand it, you hate each other. he never stops ranting about how disgusting you are.", he complains and my heart stops. draco talks about me to blaise? i didn't think he even bothered enough to waste his breath on me.</p><p>"and i can't understand why you even wanted to help me in the first place.", he grunts and i laugh suddenly, startling him. "jeez, zabini, you are terrible.", i mock and he sneers.</p><p>"i am not fucking draco malfoy, you are delusional.", i retort and he exhales, shaking his head. i know he doesn't believe me, but i had to say it. maybe less to him, and rather more to myself.</p><p>i was idiotic, thinking about draco constantly. he wasn't anything special, he was just pure evil.</p><p>"now can you stop interrogating me? i have things to do.", i flare and blaise seems to take a step back, confirming my suggestion that he might be intimidated by me.</p><p>i don't hang around to hear an answer and walk to the quidditch pitch, sitting down in the middle of the field. i slither the notebook out from underneath my robes and glance at it, feeling the cover.</p><p>maybe i was just as nefarious as malfoy. was he unleashing this from within me? i had to keep my distance. i know that that is the only way i can help myself.</p><p>but i am a selfish girl who has severe needs, ones that have to be fulfilled. my curiosity was getting out of hand and i finally dare to open the journal, trailing my eyes across the beautiful handwriting that i am exposed to.</p><p><em>if found please return to draco lucius malfoy</em>.</p><p>i gulp and flip through it. i had thought this to be a diary, a daily journal of some sort, but what i'm revealed to is nothing i would have ever expected.</p><p>these are poems. it's clear as day. the verses are divided neatly, scribbles and corrections to words and misspellings are evident.</p><p>the first one is a bit boring, lazy.</p><p>
  <em>the mooncalf, running on the hill</em>
</p><p>
  <em>slow, it turns to his companion</em>
</p><p>
  <em>who isn't there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and cries for his mother</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but she covers her ears</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she doesn't want to hear him anymore.</em>
</p><p>i try to get into his state of mind but i'm a bit perplex to wether he is referring to himself or not. but i had to know more. once i started, i didn't want to stop.</p><p>so i open the journal halfway and my eyes fall onto the picture. it was a muggle thing called a polaroid and was taped to the page.</p><p>there was a long poem next to it but i couldn't read it, too focused on the subject in the picture. she had long dark hair, a angular face and her hand was supporting her chin.</p><p>it was a picture of me.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i don't like this chapter ew ew ew BUT THIS IS FOR STELLUGH CAUSE SHE SAYS I NEED TO UPDATE HOPE THIS HELPED UR MENTAL SANITY NOW GO TO BED!!<br/>xx,cece</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to lovesick by finn</p><p>
  <em>(smut warning)</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">delany:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>she has her face pressed</em>
  <br/>
  <em>against windows</em>
  <br/>
  <em>against walls</em>
  <br/>
  <em>against her sheets</em>
  <br/>
  <em>but has she been</em>
  <br/>
  <em>pressed to me?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>would she know how</em>
  <br/>
  <em>that would make me feel?</em>
</p><p>i was running back to the castle. i was crying. i was evil. i was disgusting. how could i believe that he was a bad person? it was all just a charade.</p><p>i push the door open with my shoulder, stumbling in and attempting to run up the stairs, past a few students.</p><p>i almost lose my footing and fall forwards, a hand reaching out to steady me. i take it instinctively and look up at the owners face.</p><p>"you alright?", harry mumbles and i nod nervously, pulling my hand back and pushing my hair from my face. my breathing is heavy and he turns to his fellow gryffindors, waving them away.</p><p>they walk off and he focuses back on me, putting his hand on my back and pushing me up the last few stairs till we get to a landing.</p><p>"you're crying.", he accuses and i nod, wiping my face. i press the journal close to my chest and hope he doesn't ask about it. i wasn't ready to talk to him about it.</p><p>"it's nothing, harry. just some stupid boy.", i admit and he nods, biting his lip. his hand leaves my back and i look down at my feet, the tears still rolling down my cheeks.</p><p>"you can talk to me about it if you would like some advice?", he suggests and i smile lightly, leering up at him.</p><p>"no offense, potter, but you're not the best with advice.", i joke and he shrugs, rolling his eyes with a smirk. "might help make you smile, though.", he replies.</p><p>i laugh lightly and feel myself loosen up in the slightest. i sigh and so does he and i lick my lip.</p><p>"delany, i was wondering, well, you see, i like this girl.", he begins and i gasp, nudging him slightly with my foot. "harry potter, i am shocked.", i mock.</p><p>he shushes me and i giggle as he looks around. "i was wondering wether you could give me any tips on asking her out?", he questions and i smirk.</p><p>"does she like anything specific? like an obsession, of some sort?", i ask and he thinks over this for a moment. my eyes still burn slightly but i've stopped crying in the meanwhile.</p><p>harry wasn't as annoying as i portray him. he was just difficult to deal with at times. "she loves creatures.", he finally admits and i ponder over this.</p><p>"well, take her out to see some maybe? like a date?", i suggest and he gulps visibly, paling. "uh, yeah, so i just go, 'hey, would you like to go out with me'?", he asks.</p><p>i smile and raise my eyebrows. "something like that, yeah.", i giggle and he groans. "oh, merlin.", he whispers to himself and puts his hand on his face.</p><p>"you've got this, harry, really.", i assure him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. he reveals his face to me again and i give him a broad smile to boost his hidden confidence.</p><p>he returns the gesture and someone clears their throat next to us. i jump away from harry and stare at the person next to us. of course.</p><p>"malfoy.", harry seems to grumble and draco smirks. "you really do get the girls, don't you, potter?", he jokes and harry visibly retorts.</p><p>draco turns his gaze to me and i can feel the goosebumps scatter across my skin as he eyes me up and down with his piercing eyes.</p><p>"aster isn't available though, at the moment, aren't you?", he jeers and harry turns to me, his face in a frown.</p><p>now harry was stupid, but he can connect the dots. from the way draco is looking at me, the way i'm reacting to his stares, the fact that i flashed him, having 'boy troubles'.</p><p>his face reveals that about him. it changes quick in emotion, from a frown to an almost shocked face, then to a flash of betrayal.</p><p>i breathe in and shut my eyes, smiling slightly at draco. when i open my eyes again i'm burning them into his, mentally stabbing and kicking him for being such an asshole.</p><p>"you do wish that were you, right, malfoy?", i smirk and then turn to harry. "i'll see you around, harry. tell me how things go, i want to keep up to date, of course.", i dismiss him.</p><p>he seems reluctant to leave and gives me an small wave as he passes us, catching up to his friends. i felt sorry for him, but i didn't have time for that now.</p><p>my attention goes back to draco and draco only. his jaw is set and fixed, his eyes tightened into a sneer. i scoff and cross my arms, hiding the journal.</p><p>"what do you fucking want now.", i growl. he doesn't move but then grabs my arm, pulling me along behind him. i gasp for air and tug my arm free.</p><p>he pauses and turns to me, his eyes burning into me. "remember our deal.", he hisses and i roll my eyes, flipping him off. "come on, then.", i reply in a snap and he nods.</p><p>i follow him to the hallway where the room of requirement was supposed to be, and, sure enough, the two wooden doors revealed themselves to us.</p><p>he holds one open for me and i pass him curtly, making sure my robes swish as i step into the big room. the doors shut quietly and i look around to what draco was wishing for.</p><p>there stood a large four-poster double bed in the middle of the room, long emerald curtains attached to the frame. the bed was full with black and green throw pillows, one of them depicting the malfoy family crest.</p><p>"take off your clothes.", his husky voice mutters and i jump up when i feel his breath on the back of my neck. he was so close, he could touch me.</p><p>but he wasn't.</p><p>"no, draco.", i say firmly and he sighs with stress. his hand slithers to my chest and he plucks the notebook right out of my cradled arms.</p><p>"now, listen to me.", he starts and begins to circle around me. the journal he tosses onto the floor and his hands raise to his tie knot.</p><p>"you have read this journal, <em>my</em> journal, to be specific. did you ask for permission? no.", he growls, loosening his tie so it just hangs off of his neck like a lanyard.</p><p>i grit my teeth hard and exhale, not letting his words intimidate me. "we have a deal, aster. don't think i won't be committing to my side of it.", he reminds me and i scoff.</p><p>"sex? that is what you want, draco?", i snap. i turn to face him fully. "you know exactly that you can have anyone in this fucking school.", i hiss.</p><p>he chuckles and rolls his eyes. "like whom, aster? pansy parkinson?", he tuts and shakes his head laughing. "she's just a love sick fool, aster.".</p><p>it's my turn to laugh and i attempt to make a run for it but his reflexes are too fast for it, grabbing the back of my head, tugging me back by my hair.</p><p>i yelp and his head hovers over my face, tilted down to look at me. his eyes seemed to grow darker, his pupils widened, hiding his gray irises.</p><p>"where would be the fun in that?", he utters with such a lustful tone that my body betrays my self-control by letting out a gasp.</p><p>he lets me go and i stagger forwards on my feet, spinning on my heel to look at him again. he is striding to the bed and wraps his fingers around the frame.</p><p>"and as the rules state, you have to do whatever i want you to. and right now, i want you to take your fucking clothes off and sit on this bed.", he demands, leering at me.</p><p>i cannot tell wether it was the tone of his voice or my own disgusting need for this control and emotion but i found myself walking towards him again.</p><p>"you do it.", i dare him when i am standing right behind his tall frame, bent forwards in the slightest. he doesn't move at my words but looks over his shoulder after a moment of silence.</p><p>"is that an order, princess?", he whispers and i cannot get enough air before he turns around and grabs my collar, pulling me up and close to his face.</p><p>his breathing is hard and hits my lips, his scowl is the face of evil and my heart is hammering so hard, lust and fear taking over myself, i feel it might burst out of my goddamn rib cage.</p><p>"daddy does not take orders.", he grunts and lets me fall, my neck aching. his hand travels to my skirt, lingering on the waistband teasingly, his thumb shifting across the material.</p><p>i gulp and incline towards him. "please, draco, take off my clothes.", i bribe and he licks his lips. momentarily, his eyes soften when he looks at me and i am affirmed that he can't do it.</p><p>but the next second his other hand is under my skirt, pushing it down along with my panties as he gets on his knees, shoving me onto the bed.</p><p>i squeal, my back colliding with the duvet on the mattress, and he chuckles, pressing his lips onto my inner thigh. i sit up and push his head away, clamming my thighs together.</p><p>"you pig!", i jeer. his hands land harshly on my legs and i attempt to peel them off of me but he's evidently stronger than i am. i give up, crossing my arms over my chest.</p><p>"get off, malfoy.", i stutter. his hands trail down to my ankles, pulling my knee high socks along, his fingers grazing my ankles.</p><p>he has no smirk on his face, just a set jaw. his shoulders look tense, as if he was holding himself back. i press my legs closer to each other.</p><p>"i'm doing you a big favor here, delany.", he murmurs so suddenly i whimper involuntarily as his hand rests back on my thigh.</p><p>"favor? what kind of favor is this, malfoy?!", i cringe and he gets up, unbuckling his belt. i can already see the shape of his member, pressed hard against the fabric of his pants.</p><p>i look away immediately and stare into his face, looking down at me. his eyes were filled with lust, dark as they eyed me.</p><p>"you wanted this, didn't you?", he whispers and pulls the belt out of the loops of his dressing pants, the snapping sending shocks through my body that hit my core.</p><p>i bite my lip as he loops his belt and lays it on the bed next to me. his eyes never leave mine, not even to look down at my legs again.</p><p>"even if you don't think about it explicitly, aster, you want this.", he repeats. i linger on his words as he unbuttons his shirt, pulling off his robe along with it.</p><p>his skin is pale, his chest flat and slightly toned. i want to reach out and touch it. theres a small scar on his shoulder, stretching down to his back. the dark mark is visible on the inside of his forearm.</p><p>he bends down, his forehead pressing against mine. i gulp at the small distance between our faces. i could just stretch my neck and his lips would connect with mine.</p><p>he breathes slowly, unlike me, who cannot seem to get her own anatomy under control anymore. my body was going full on haywire at what he was doing.</p><p>i loved it. i hated that i loved it. i craved it. fuck him for making me feel this way in the first place!</p><p>his hand rests on my face before he closes up the air between us and kisses me gently, just a small press of his blushing pilgrims against mine, before he leans back and undoes the button of his pants.</p><p>"tell me i'm wrong and i'll stop.", he says.</p><p>all i had to say was a few small words. a little breath of syllables and he would be gone. but i couldn't. not with him hovering like that above me, my heart hammering out of my fucking body.</p><p>"don't.", is all i can manage to press out. and just like that, i'm pressed down to the mattress, my legs are pushed apart.</p><p>i don't even fight back anymore. i have given up to my most animal instincts. i needed him, as vile as i would feel after. my sanity was gone for now and there was nothing i could do about it.</p><p>he's atop me, clawing at my tie and blouse, and i help him unbutton it swiftly, loosening my  tie to just slip my head out of the loop.</p><p>his lips find their way back to mine and this time, his kisses express how hungry he is. he's devouring me completely as he pushes my thighs further apart, lifting one onto his back.</p><p>i hook it up there and his left hand trails down the side of my body, his thumb dipping into my belly button as he passes it, moving down to my clit.</p><p>i could feel my blood rushing there, my walls pulsing with nothing to pulse around, as his fingers start circling on my clitoris. i gasp and his tongue darts into my mouth.</p><p>hand hand slides further down me, his thumb still circling atop my folds, and he pushes his fingertip into me. he pulls back and eyes me, panting.</p><p>"like that?", he murmurs and i nod eagerly, wanting his fingers to slide in further. i push myself down but his fingers don't budge.</p><p>he chuckles and pulls his hand away. i whimper at the loss of his touch and he moves away from me, standing up. i attempt to cover myself with my arms and he laughs.</p><p>"really?", he mocks and pulls his pants down. he takes off his shoes and i sit up, watching him remove his boxers. his cock is hard, jumping up as it escapes the waistband.</p><p>i can feel my mouth water as he leans back over me, grabbing a fistful of my hair and tugging my head backwards so i can only see his chest and face.</p><p>"on your knees, princess.", he orders, letting go of my hair. i don't object, i don't think i can at this point. he has so much power over me, i cant think straight.</p><p>i sit up on my knees and shuffle slightly backwards, so he can sit in front of me. but instead, he leans back down to grab his pants. from one of the pockets he pulls out a square foil.</p><p>"turn around.", he demands and i do as i'm told. i sort of feel like a dog, like a little puppy who has to listen to his owner. it made me feel, i don't know, free.</p><p>theres a short sound of rustling, foil ripping. he groans softly and the bed creaks, the mattress sinking down on one side as he kneels on the bed behind me.</p><p>his hands wrap around my waist and his lips collide with the skin on my shoulder. i lean back into him, letting out an almost inaudible gasp but he pushes me forward.</p><p>my hands stretch out in front of me in reflex, colliding with the bed. my legs are pushed apart yet again and the cool air hits my warm skin.</p><p>"be quiet.", he murmurs and his grasp tightens as he moves forward, his tip etching my folds. i whimper softly and shut my eyes, biting my lip.</p><p>he strokes his penis along my clit before angling right at my entrance, holding back. i inch my hips closer to him, getting him in slightly.</p><p>then he pushes himself in, slowly, making every moment torture before he finally fills me out. he exhales loudly and i look over my shoulder, seeing his head roll back.</p><p>"shit.", he mutters and i blush, looking back forward as he glances at me. he pulls back and hits into me again, faster than last time.</p><p>i can hear his loud grunt and his hands move higher, one reaching out for my tit. he squeezes it, running a finger over my nipple. it hardens at his icy touch and i gasp in a breath.</p><p>he moves like this for a few more times but i keep moving my hips along, trying to get him to speed up. "faster.", i moan and he chuckles.</p><p>"are you sure about that?", he asks me and slides out of me completely, leaving me empty. his hand leaves my chest and i spin around.</p><p>i feel slightly embarrassed and can feel my cheeks heat up even more than they already were. his face is gorgeous, breathtaking, his hair falling down his forehead messily.</p><p>i just fall back onto my back and he moves along with me, stretching himself over my body, pushing my legs onto his waist. i wrap my arms around his neck and watch him eye my chest greedily.</p><p>"please, daddy, show me what you want to do with me.", an alien voice speaks from my mouth and his eyes dart to mine, shocked at my words.</p><p>he licks his lips and a smirk bursts onto his face. he slides down and uses his hand to balance himself on the mattress, finding my entrance again.</p><p>then he shoves himself inside. so hard.</p><p>i scream and screw my eyes shut, arching my back, my nipples grazing his chest. he does as i want him to and he picks up the pace, slamming hard into me.</p><p>i find enough power within me to look at him. beads of sweat are already building on his forehead, glistening in the rooms low lights.</p><p>his eyes are still dark, but soften momentarily as our glances meet, his pupils widening as i moan his name. he smiles and presses a kiss onto my neck, breathing hard against me.</p><p>"you feel so good, aster. so damn good.", he vents on my skin and i drag my hands down his body, feeling his spine. he doesn't stop complimenting me, showering me with praises.</p><p>he keeps beating into me and i'm staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily with every time he hits this deep spot within me.</p><p>"delany, i'm so close.", he whispers and i moan softly, pressing my thighs hard around him. is this what they called the climax? it felt like something i'd never felt before.</p><p>it was like something was coming and it was so close, i could grab it. but my fingers barely graze it, just a few inches more.</p><p>but then draco groans loudly and his hits grow sloppy, slowing down as he pushes his body back up, his lips leaving my skin.</p><p>the thing i'm reaching for disappears and he pulls himself out of me, leaving me truly empty. he pulls off the condom and ties it, tossing it onto the floor onto the heap of his clothes.</p><p>then he rolls over and lays down next to me, his chest rising and falling with every breath he takes. i roll onto my side so i don't have to look at him.</p><p>my heart was still pounding and my skin was sticky with sweat. my hands felt all clammy as i fold them under my cheek, shutting my eyes.</p><p>a cold hand slides over my hip and rests on my stomach, pressing softly against my flesh. his lips are on the nape of my neck and he's kissing my spine.</p><p>i shiver at his touch but smile. the journal comes back to my mind and i sigh, biting my lip. he had me confused with emotion, i felt sick.</p><p>i just wanted to know what this was.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gah, i'm always overthinking my chapters like wether they're too fast or rushed or anything.<br/>xx,cece</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. twenty-one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>listen to baby came home by the neighbourhood</p><p>
  <span class="u">draco:</span>
</p><p>i don't even know that i'm asleep till i feel my eyes slowly forcing themselves to open up. they pry open a crack and the small amount of light of the room fills it instantly.</p><p>i groan and try to lay onto my stomach but a warm obstacle hinders me. it feels like skin on skin and i realize my hand is not wrapped around a pillow like it usually would be.</p><p>she's here, breathing slowly, lips slightly parted. her cheek was painted a shade of red, like she was embarrassed even in her sleep to be in near vicinity to me.</p><p>my arm is on her waist, resting against her hip my elbow. her hair fanned out behind her like she was running, even though she was immobile.</p><p>her chest rises and falls with every in- and exhale she commits to automatically. it was like objecting one of those moving paintings hung up in the stairway.</p><p>but there was something about her that i couldn't just quite place my finger upon that made me adore her, hunger after her, in such a way.</p><p>what we did was unbelievable. i hadn't known it could feel that good. what made me want to abolish myself was the fact that i knew that she did not come.</p><p>i had to swear to myself to make that happen, sooner or later, and every time we should happen to do such a pleasurable act ever again.</p><p>i highly doubt it. she hates me. i hate her. it's mutual and this was just a small slip of an accident. wasn't it?</p><p>i didn't want to imagine anyone knowing about this. especially not my father, he would burden me and probably exile me from the malfoy name. not that i wanted it, either. but it would bring shame to me.</p><p>and i don't think i can place shame on her either.</p><p>i slowly sit up and reach across the bed, pulling the duvet over her, rolling her up in it. i get up as quietly as i can as to not disrupt her from her slumber.</p><p>i pull on my boxers and my pants, grab my shirt off of the floor and button it up. all while watching her. she was such a peaceful creature when she was in a state of oblivion.</p><p>when i crawl back onto the bed, she groans in her sleep and rolls over. she faces me and her eyelids flutter, readjusting to the light as she slowly arose.</p><p>"draco?", she whispers and i simply have to smile at her. i put my hand on her face and stroke her cheek, rolling onto my side. "i'm right here.", i tell her.</p><p>she nods and scoots closer to my chest, nuzzling her head into my shoulder. she smells just like maple syrup. i wonder how she does it. my hand trails down to her back and i begin to slightly massage her along her spine.</p><p>she shifts and looks up at me, squinting. i reach up and push the hair out of her face and smile, chuckling. "what?", i ask her and she frowns.</p><p>"i'm naked.", she mumbles and i nod, smirking and tracing her figure with my hand, her smooth skin under mine blazing warm. "you sure are.", i agree.</p><p>she presses her lips against my neck and pecks a kiss before rolling out of the bed, getting up and gathering her clothes that were strewn across the floor.</p><p>she pulls on her panties and turns to me. her chest was still bare and i sit up on the bed, trying my best to focus on her face rather than her boobs.</p><p>"what we did,", she begins, pulling on her tights. she grunts as her skirt falls off of her shoulder and retrieves it, pulling it up her legs, pinning it against her hip as she zipped it up on the side.</p><p>"it stays between us.", she mutters. she finally picks up her blouse and buttons it up, her nipples still visible through it. they were pressing against the material.</p><p>i stretch myself out of the mattress and walk towards her, picking up her tie from the floor and wrapping it around her neck. she tucks in her blouse and begins to tie her tie.</p><p>i put up my hands to stop her and loop the tie around her neck myself. "you seem to forget who gives out orders, aster.", i remind her and fold the tie through the loop, pulling the knot up to her neck.</p><p>she shivers and i flip down the collar of her blouse, readjusting it in the slightest. i don't step away when i'm done, but rather lean down to her a press a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>"or are you afraid of me?", i question her. she stops breathing momentarily and i know i made her heart skip a beat. she must be fuming at me.</p><p>i lean back and walk away, grabbing my own tie off of the floor and repeating the steps i had done to knot hers. she has her robes strewn across her shoulders when i turn back to her and she buttons them up.</p><p>"no, draco, i'm not afraid of you.", she speaks clearly and runs her fingers through her hair, shaking her head to let them toss themselves behind her. i breathe in slowly and push the knot up to secure it.</p><p>i reach for my jacket and toss it over my shoulder loosely, putting my hand onto my pocket. "so, i'll be expecting you in the tower later tonight then.", i inquire.</p><p>her eyes flicker to meet mine temporarily and she picks up her shoes, dangling them from her finger tips. she pulls the hood up of her cloak and glares at me from under it.</p><p>"no.", she declines and i frown, rolling my shoulders back. "no, malfoy, the tower is my place.", she mumbles. i sigh and roll my eyes at her.</p><p>"alright, aster, you will be expecting me in the tower later, yes?", i rephrase and she steps towards me, holding out her free hand threateningly.</p><p>i look at her hand and then at her, the hood hiding the top part of her face so i cannot see her eyes clearly anymore.</p><p>"i'm not afraid of you and don't think that i wouldn't hurt you again.", she hisses. i knew it. i smile at her and just nod casually.</p><p>"whatever you say, aster. whatever you say.", i chuckle and she lowers her hand, enclosing it into a small fist. her face is glowing red, i cant tell wether with rage or shame.</p><p>was she ashamed of me? of what she did with me? did she regret letting me into her like that? i had a part of me that felt that way, too, even though i hated that i did yet hated that i didn't.</p><p>she spins on her heel and bounds to the door, reaching for the handle. she doesn't pull it open immediately but rather pauses, glances over her shoulder to look at me another time.</p><p>her eyes flicker over me. she smiles tightly, somewhat forced, and then she hides herself again from me by turning away. she opens the door and slithers her thin figure through the open crack.</p><p>the door shuts quietly behind her and the sound echos through the room. i gulp and bite my lip, looking down at my black shoes.</p><p>whatever this feeling was, i don't think i could stop myself from wanting it every moment i breathed another breath without her.</p><p>it felt like i had this missing part that i hadn't even realized was gone in the first place but now that she had shown me that it had, i couldn't oversee it any longer.</p><p>i pace to the one side of the room, where there was a large mirror. my reflection glanced back at me merely and gloomily, pale and bored.</p><p>i couldn't even recognize my own self anymore. i don't know who was looking back at me. i couldn't tell you who it was. but i didn't know him.</p><p>it felt like i had demented. forgotten everything i once had known myself to be and had been restarted. it angered me.</p><p>why would she do this to me? why would she make me want to be something else? i was a person and now i felt like nobody. this was all her fault.</p><p>but maybe this was a good thing? was it a silver lining, that i could now choose to be a new person? even if that only meant for myself, maybe for her.</p><p>i couldn't wrap my head around the thought and so i grunt in frustration, turning away from the mirror that seemed to heighten my rage.</p><p>why did i always feel so angry? was i subconsciously trying to beat myself into being a better person? was i really that self destructive?</p><p>i need to write something. need to get this feeling out of my gut before it starts rotting me from the inside out. before something bad happened.</p><p>i pick my pace and exit the chamber the way delany had just done, sneaking through a small opening when i opened the door.</p><p>i seem to scamper along the hallway and down the stairs, eager to get to my room in the slytherin dungeons dorms. i was glad i had a room to myself as a prefect. i couldn't stand sharing one with crabbe and goyle another year.</p><p>i whisper the password to the door and walk in hurriedly, hiding myself from the crowd of slytherins in the common room.</p><p>i pass them all successfully and bound up the stairs, my eyes fixed straight ahead. i take a sharp left to the prefect dormitories and see pansy exiting her room, which is across from mine.</p><p>"hello, draco.", she chirps as she sees me and i nod, entering my room and shutting my door behind my back, not wanting to speak to her in the case that i might say something wrong.</p><p>i sit myself at mg desk and grab my least empty journal, flipping open the page where there was a bookmark wedged between the pages.</p><p>i fish for her quill from my pocket and open the jar of ink, dipping the feather tip into the dark liquid. i retreat my hand and hover the tip over the paper, thinking over my words.</p><p>when i've decided, i press my hand down, the quill tip colliding with the parchment, scratching pleasantly as i etch letter for letter into the material.</p><p>my wrist flicks faster the quicker i dictate words. i was building up to the climax, refilling my feather with ink at need. i scrawl on and when i find the perfect end, i pause.</p><p>i needed a title.</p><p>
  <em>gripping screams</em>
  <br/>
  <em>ghoulishly beautiful she succumbs</em>
  <br/>
  <em>to breaths and pants</em>
  <br/>
  <em>like melting butter she sinks</em>
  <br/>
  <em>into the velvet covers</em>
  <br/>
  <em>she lay upon under her secret paramour</em>
  <br/>
  <em>who, just as his lover,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>could not stop wanting</em>
  <br/>
  <em>more and more from the opposing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>lustfully smiling and happy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>when they reach their heights</em>
  <br/>
  <em>they shatter once again</em>
  <br/>
  <em>into beings that they once were</em>
</p><p>i gulp. this was less than a poem. this was a whole fragment of myself. this is what i empathized every time i was with her. this was the true emotion i passioned towards her.</p><p>i shut my eyes and breathe in heavily, holding the breath till i feel like my lungs are about to decompress themselves completely. i exhale and open my eyes again, staring at my penmanship.</p><p>slowly, almost daringly, i lift my hand, blowing a gentle gust of wind past my lips onto the paper to help the ink dry and refill the tip, balancing it over the first few lines.</p><p>i begin with a big cursive <em>H.</em> then i pause and lift the tip from the paper, moving it a few inches to the side. now an <em>e.</em> i move again slowly and complete the word with an <em>r</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Her.</em>
</p><p>biting my lip, i lean back in my chair till my back collides completely with it and sigh, shaking my head. my hair tosses in front of my face and i push it back.</p><p>what was i going to do?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gah, i had a short writers block but i have HUGE plans for the characters now hehe. hope y'all don't mind waiting another few days for the next chapter. i'm attempting to write more words in each from now on.<br/>xx,cece</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>